


Like Father

by LoveLaniLane



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 20 year old twins, Aftermath of Violence, Assassins & Hitmen, Attempted Murder, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, But damn it these kids are something else, Car Chases, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Graphic Description, Hired to Kill, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's Deadpool, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Aunt May - Freeform, Mercenaries, Murder, Older Characters, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter had twins, Peter is like 45, Possible sequel, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shooting Guns, Spideypool - Freeform, Tags Contain Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Threats of Violence, Twins, Wade Wilson loves Spider-Man, Wade Wilson meet Peter Parker for the first time, Wade doesn't know anything, Wilson Twins, again it's deadpool, guns and knives, peter is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLaniLane/pseuds/LoveLaniLane
Summary: Peter Parker had gone underground for over twenty years so he could start a family away from the spotlight. Having never told the other father about the twins he had, Peter finally thinks its time to come clean with his secrets when the kids decide to move out of the house. There's only a small list of problems that face the whole dilemma...• Peter Parker and Wade Wilson never dated. Spider-Man and Deadpool did.• Wade Wilson doesn't know Peter Parker was Spider-Man.• The twins, Anna and Ben, took up the new occupation of being mercenaries for hire.• All while Deadpool is sent out to kill the twin mercenaries despite not knowing they are his kids.Do you see where the problem lies?





	1. Moving Out and Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Another Spideypool idea that has been running through my mind for MONTHS now! 
> 
> I do not own any Marvel characters except in their Pop Vinyl version! :) 
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This fanfic will involve gruesome murders and attempted murders that are described in intense detailing. If people are uncomfortable reading it, I did indicate the start and finish of the parts with three (*****). I chose to include it to give character development to both the OC characters of Anna and Ben who are biologically Deadpool's kids so there's that.

“Come on! Pick up the pace, assmunch! We still got thirteen more tacos to wrap up and bag!” Marco, the manager on duty yelled at the young blond working as fast as he could to bundle up tacos one by one with only the focus of not messing up the order.

That man, Ben Wilson was getting hot headed over the order and also the man yelling at him from over the counter. “Who the fuck orders three dozen tacos anyways?!” He snapped.

“Valued customers that’s who! Don’t slow down that pace. You may be hourly but I pay for work, not talk!”

“Yeah, as if your crappy ass $7.50 an hour before taxes is even helping out with my debts,” Ben muttered as he finished wrapping up another taco and sliding it into the proper dispenser to be bagged.

“You better not be back talking me, Wilson! Remember, I own your ass here!” Marco snarled before turning back to make his way to either the office or the front counter, Ben didn’t know. Ben could only glare as he walked away, wanting to speak up and say all the fucked up mess he had in his mind but he kept it to himself. This was the only job he could find that would work with him after being fired from his past five jobs in the last two years since he turned eighteen. He’s worked at the Mexican joint for almost three months ago and it was also a place flexible enough to fit around his schedule that often clashes with his sister’s hectic one. With only one car as transportation between the two of them, they got tired of the constant fighting over who got to use it when.

“Hey, Marco! Where’re those tacos? I gotta leave for my trip in the next two hours!” The customer talked loud enough for the whole place to hear. Ben looked up from where he was to just see through the cracks and small open areas of the kitchen to see a tall, broad man in Red and Black trapping his watch on his wrist, to point out the time. Ben clenched his jaw and growled lowly at the figure before looking down and simply shaking his head, “Cosplayers…”

“Don’t worry Mr. Pool! We’re gonna have that up for you in just a few MINUTES!” That last part was yelled for Ben to hear, and Ben would lie if asked if he punched what could have been the perfect taco, causing bits of diced tomatoes and lettuce to fly a small distance in random directions of his workstation. Ben took a deep breath. He used the moment he had of not being yelled at to finish making the order. He looked over at the time and whispered to himself, “Four minutes. Just four minutes before I’m out of this fucking hell—”

“Hey Ben,” a coworker got the blond’s attention over the counter.  A worried look was worn on her face as she kept glancing over her shoulder. “I think your sister’s here.”

Ben perked up in alertness at the mention of his sister being at his workplace. He moved quickly to take off the apron and disposable vinyl gloves. As soon as he marched through the swinging door, he grasped tightly onto the bicep of his sister’s right arm and pulled her aside.

“What the hell are you doing in here, Anna? I told you to wait out in the car from now on,” Ben hissed. The blonde woman in front of him gave him the most bewildered look before taking her arm out of his grip.

“You can’t tell me what to do, Ben. Besides, it’s nine o’clock! I was thinking we could hit that dark alley by 42nd and scare people when they pass by!” Anna grinned wickedly.

“It’s not nine, Anna! I still got three minutes left on the shift.”

“Mr. Pool! Your order is ready!” Marco called or as he put the receipt in the bag and placed it out for the man who stood up from the corner of the room to grab.

“Thank you to the Gods who made Katy Perry’s One of the Boys album!” The man in red and black looked inside the bag and started to count to make sure all 36 tacos he ordered were in the back.

Anna and Ben’s blood ran cold as Marco caught the glimpse of the long-haired blonde trying to be hidden behind Ben’s large frame. Marco’s lips started to curve up into what was supposed to be a seductive turned creepy smirk.

“Oh hello Darling, I didn’t think you’d be stopping by,” Marco spoke towards the twins.

“Quit it, Marco. We’re leaving,” Ben stated sternly as he wrapped his arms around Anna to guide her out.

“Woah, Woah there!” Marco jogged around the counter to stop them from exiting the fast food restaurant. “You’re still on the clock, assmunch. You leave now, I take off time from the payroll.”

“Then do it. Now, move,” Ben traced his voice in a threatening tone.

“What’s it to ya, darling? You want me to move?” Marco asked Anna who wore no emotion as she answered, “yeah, I actually do.”

“Say it again to me slower, Darling…”

“That’s it,” Ben muttered before he delivered a riled up right hook to the man’s face, and took the collar of his shirt, gripping it tight enough to have removed him from blockading the door and harshly shoved against the wall, pressing a forceful forearm against his throat and windpipe. Several gasped echoed out in the restaurant as the air held still

“I swear to fucking God. If you fucking try to speak to my sister one more time, I’m going to deliver you a horrible and torturous death that will literally leave your blood piling under you, only for your suffering to be completely useless after I shoot you point blank after I extinguish my anger onto you. Don’t fucking try me…” Ben voiced the promise so softly, it was only a promise only the man in front of him could hear. Anna heard it too but that was only thanks because of her gift. Her eyes flared deadly to the man pinned against the wall.

Ben let go of his grip around the man’s throat and reached over to grab Anna’s hand. “Come on, let’s go,” he muttered before dragging her out of the Mexican joint, all eyes on them as they made their way out.

“You’re fired, Junior,” Marco gasped out as he tried to regain his breath. “You hear that! FIRED!”

The man in red looked between watching the two blondes leave and back to the man, wiping the bit of blood on the corner of his lip. “Ummm, is this a bad time to mention I’m missing a taco…?”

Anna struggled to pull her hand out of her brother’s hold as soon as they were outside; she did not want to be victim to his anger by having his fingerprints embedded into her wrist. She watched as Ben let out a raging sigh while throwing his head back to the night sky.

The female twin didn’t speak a word. She knew anything spoken would most likely cause him to lash out, so she didn’t say anything. Ben calmed himself by breathing in the stuffy and humid air around him. He closed his eyes and whispered to himself, “Three more fucking days…”

Anna’s eyes lit up at the indirect mention of what was to come.

* * *

**_Three Days Later…_ **

“Dad, please! We’re literally a twenty-minute drive away,” the twenty-year-old woman tried to reason with father who wasn’t letting go of a box of mementos which was one of the last boxes to put onto the pick-up truck that sat in the driveway.

“It’s twenty minutes too far. Are you sure you want to move out now? I don’t mind if you continue staying at home while studying through college. I can start making to-go bags for your lunchtime in between classes?!” It was at this moment Peter Parker knew that he was officially going through a midlife crisis. Well...technically he figured it out last night when he thought about what his life could possibly become with having his kids leave the house for the first time, transitioning to adulthood and all. He’s still processing it.

“Stop freaking out about it; you knew this was bound to happen!” daughter, Anna was trying her hardest not to snap at her father for being clingy. She snatched the box away from her father and let out a harsh breath that caused her bangs to fly to the side of her face.

“I-I know! I just can’t believe this is happening so soon,” Peter bit his lip as he watched his daughter place the box on the floor of the passenger seat of the truck. “I’ve raised you and your brother in this house for about twenty years. I honestly never thought the day would come that you’d leave the nest.”

“Dad…” Anna sighed gently.

“Literally. I could have never imagined you two leaving the house. You were both rowdy, immature, and absolute monsters. I had accepted earlier on that nothing would be of you two and you’d be living in the basement throughout my retirement…” Peter confessed.

Anna rolled her eyes at her dad, “Wow, Dad. Thanks…”

“Don’t take it the wrong way. Most of those thoughts were for Ben,” Peter smirked. “Speaking of him, where is he?”

“Ben!” Anna called out for her brother who appeared a few seconds later holding a large stack of magazines in a red crate. “What are those?”

“My personal collection of ‘Good Housekeeping’. Never know when the sudden urge to dust off bookshelves crawl up and demand attention,” the twenty-year-old man said before adding the crate to the back of the truck and shutting the door. Anna’s face scrunched up in disgust on what the hell that actually translated to.

“Come here,” Peter called for his son to stand in front of him beside his sister. He grabbed each one of his twin children by the shoulder and smiled upon them proudly. “As I was just telling Anna, this is a very important day and a huge step into both of your futures. Always remember if living in the apartment doesn’t work out or you two are tight on money, you can always come home.”

“Don’t worry about that, Dad. We both have part-time jobs for the summer—” Anna was interrupted.

“I know that. I’m just saying IF it doesn’t work out, don’t be afraid be give me a call. You should call me at least every other day, but try to make it every day if you can.”

“We will, Dad!” Ben gave a comforting smile.

“Remember to take precautions. The apartment isn’t in a nice neighborhood but I trust you both to be responsible and to react nobly if ever encountered in a difficult situation. Anna, you are a very beautiful woman, but I believe you to—“

“Do what is right, react by instinct, and be aware. I got it!” Anna finished for him.

“And Ben, I know you too well, so if you’re ever in a scenario that is horrible, please act appropriately, and please think before you do.”

“When have I ever done that?” Ben chortled.

Peter smiled painfully. He turned towards Anna, “Please watch him.”

“I’m gonna be living with him. What else am I gonna be doing?” Anna shook her head.

Peter slowly smiled and brought in both of his kids in for a tight hug. His vision blinded by the wild brightly yellow blonde hair of his twins that covered his face. Both Anna and Ben hugged back but rolled their eyes behind their father’s back.

They smiled when they pulled back, Anna smirking. She nodded her head to indicate to her brother to get the car started. Ben left her side and she took Peter’s arm into her hand. “Dad…” Her speaking caused him to turn his head to her. “Even though Ben and I are moving out, we don’t want you to get too hyper-emotional when we drive down the street.”

“I don’t get emotional over stuff like this!” Peter scoffed and blew raspberries.

“You cried when you dropped us off on the first day of Kindergarten.”

“It was just the one time.”

“You cried again when we left for the first days of middle school and high school. You even cried when we drove away on prom night.”

“You looked extraordinary that day—“

“No, no… You cried all four years we went to prom, even though you were a chaperone… every time, and saw us later that night.”

“I never fully cried over it, it was just some welling up in my eyes. Pollution is always high around that time of the year, you know.”

Peter’s excuses got Anna beaming at her father. “Yes, I do. I also know that Ben and I don’t want you moping around waiting for us to give you a call every day after work. You-you need to live your life, Dad, to your fullest—just like me and Ben. It just can’t be about us anymore. Let loose! Go out there! Find someone—a partner, a friend, somebody to settle down with and share life. You deserve the world, Dad. It’s not going to find you here in a little house on the outskirts of the city…”

Peter kind of zoned out during his daughter’s speech in realization—she was right. With the kids gone, what was he going to do? Although it hit him the night prior, now it hit him like ten thousand pounds of brick had fallen onto his body and he was struggling to lift it up.

He was snapped out by the sound of his daughter calling him out. “Do you get me?”

“Yeah, I understand…”

“Good, because I set up some profiles for you on some dating websites just to get a head start and surprisingly, there are a lot of people who are really interested!”

“You what?” Peter yelled out as Anna laughed and hopped into the passenger seat of the truck and rolled the window down.

“Yeah, just check your email for dates and details of it in your phone notes. We’ll call soon!” Anna announced just as Ben rushed to pull out of the driveway.

“Anna May Wilson!” Peter screamed out running into the street as he watched his kids leave him behind to be alone.

“Sorry, Dad! I’m not into that! We love you!” Anna stuck her head and hand out to wave goodbye before going back inside.

Peter cursed and huffed out in frustration. His brown eyes never left the pickup truck as it disappeared around the corner, feeling the emotion of sadness to being left alone for the first time in so long.

Anna and Ben sighed when their father was finally out of sight. Anna kicked her feet up on the dashboard while Ben passed a matching pair of sunglasses he had on to his sister. Dark shades covered their vivid blue eyes. Anna hooked up her Bluetooth up to the sound system and pressed play on her nostalgic playlist that had music both her and Ben shared a common liking for. ‘Every Planet We Reach Is Dead’ by Gorillaz blasted out of the speakers and all the twins could do was grin widely.

Ben spoke for the two when said, “Look out, World. We’re gonna fuck shit up.”

* * *

Later on that night, Peter sat in the living room with a glass of red wine and the news turned on but muted while ‘The Dock of the Bay’ by Otis Redding played softly and filled in the silence of the house. He wasn’t used to this. The amount of silence and stillness the house held now with the kids gone and moving on with their lives. Normally at this time of the day, Peter would be telling Ben off for not switching out the laundry, and Anna would call him a dumbass and laugh as she put back their washed dinner plates in the cabinet they belonged. Ben would shout some ridiculously fake story on what had distracted him in the day when really he just forgot.

Peter was going to miss reminding his kids of the strict schedules of laundry weekend; Friday nights were Anna’s clean day, Saturdays were Ben’s and Sunday’s were Peter. It wasn’t like that anymore.

Peter flipped through the only photobook he had of the kids. He reminisced about his time with the kids when they were younger. Every photo was of those two dorks; bright blonde hair with deep blue eyes and the wacky colors and odd coordinated patterns they always wore for clothing. Some were of all three of them. Peter stopped at one photo of Christmas Day when the kids were about six or seven years old. They all wore faces of pure joy as they were engulfed in a group hug. It wasn’t a good Christmas that year but luckily Aunt May had saved that Christmas by taking the kids and Peter on a ferry ride around the bay. The kids were so happy at that time and laughing so much. Peter didn’t know what they laughed about but what did matter was their smiling faces.

It was odd for Peter. Seeing the picture of him with his kids and thinking of all the hardship he gained by raising the twins alone. He wasn’t alone at first he was thankful for. Aunt May helped out to the extreme and he was happy for it, and when she passed away when the kids turned twelve, it broke Peter’s heart. It was a hard year especially as he had only started interning at Oscorp when she passed, and Peter was sure he was going to lose the house and be homeless with his kids. Luckily, he got the job but it didn’t mean that Peter didn’t eat a few nights just so the kids could sleep with full tummies. The house with Aunt May was always filled with R&B/Soul music— Marvin Gaye, Prince, Michael Jackson. Their all-time family favorite was the song he listened to now, ‘The Dock of the Bay’. It was the song that got them through the all of the hard times. He looked back at the past fondly...

The dad could only imagine what life could have been if he told their other father about the twins… Peter was young, stupid, in love. Sure, 25 wasn’t a bad age for kids but it was bad for a superhero. In his former life, if the superhero community had found out he was planning to raise kids, the babies wouldn’t live past their teen years. Peter couldn’t risk that, so he never told anyone… including the father. It was much harder when the twins look nothing of him—wearing blue eyes and white/yellow hair, looking like replicas of their other biological father. It was hard looking at Ben sometimes because of it. Ben was a near exact look-alike—the face, the hair, the attitude, the sense of humor. It scared Peter earlier on what it could all mean, but he raised those kids to his best ability and he was sure he had done just fine. Twenty years had already passed by, and the secret was still a secret and the kids were alive—it was all that mattered.

Peter looked over at his phone. He decided to take the first step and make the call to his kids. It felt like forever ago they had driven out the driveway and left him. The phone rang only twice before it was picked up. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hey, thanks for calling, Anna Banana. How’s everything going?”

Anna groaned over the phone, “Daaaddd! We literally left like four hours ago! And Anna Banana? Please don’t tell me you’re looking at our kiddy pictures right now?”

“Of course not!” He lied as he shut the photobook and took it off his lap. “I wanted to call and just say I miss you.”

“We miss you too, Dad,” Anna chuckled. “So far everything’s been good. Ben’s struggling with putting on his bed sheets. I don’t think he’ll survive two weeks tops.”

Peter laughed, “Yeah, well, I’m sure his sister can look after him well.”

“If I really have to look after this butthole, I’m gonna need to get paid for it,” Anna joked. “Have you set yourself up on any of those dates people asked for?” Peter could tell she was smirking. That was Anna; she was always blunt and straight to the point.

Peter sighed, “Anna, please. I’m a dad in my forties. Not many people are left in the world who would want to go out with me.”

“Mm, you’d be surprised, Dad. Lots of grieving widows and middle-aged parents still want to find young love.”

“Yes, because comforting widows is my specialty and turns me on.”

Anna laughed, “just check it out! Ben and I are going to the laundromat right now to put things on hangers. We’ll call you soon.”

“Already. Be safe you two. I love you both…”

“Love you too, Dad.”

The phone call ended and all Peter could do was sigh out a heavy breath. He moved along, taking his wine and sitting in front of the laptop in the dining room. He did as Anna told and Anna wasn’t lying when said people were interested in Peter. Checking his personal email that he rarely ever really checked, he sees that all the recent one in his inbox each start off with either “You Have Been Matched!” or “Someone In Your Area Is Interested In You!” It was hard to differentiate which was real and which were from fake porn spams coming from girls name Rebekah, Emily, or Ashleigh.

Peter sighed not feeling like going through the tens—93??? Holy cow!—of emails of potential love interests. By the looks of it, the emails all dates back to at least three days ago (as the most recent one states) to maybe a week back. If any of them were interested, they have waited a while already. He wasn’t planning to do anything for the rest of his Sunday so he decided to start his stroll.

 _Hopefully, they’re still interested, and will continue to like me after a date or three,_ Peter thought.

Peter went all the way down to who he assumed was the first one to be interested in his profile—or at least one of his profiles.

 

**Helena Allen (36)**

**Likes: Broadway, HBO, and chocolate cake**

**Dislikes: Action movies, dogs, and bad drivers**

**_If my like was a movie, you’d be the love interest._ **

 

Peter read a little more of her profile and figured she was probably a huge theater geek. She had a lot of pictures of her cats with her, and although she was cute, thinking of actually meeting the woman only led to bad outcomes in his mind. Besides, who hated dogs? He pressed decline and went onto the next email.

 

**Julie Haylin (55)**

**Likes: Roses, Library visits, and National parks**

**Dislikes: Country music, Skittles, and Celebrities**

**_Step outside of yourself and discover more._ **

 

Peter declined her profile just by simply looking at the age. Fifty-five was older than him! He was only 45 years old, and he didn’t hate older women but he wasn’t interested in dating anyone older. As he went along, he discarded anyone interested who was older than he was. It shaved off about twenty-five profiles, and that high number made him question what ladies we even interested in nowadays.

Peter went to the next email and his eyebrow raised as it came up for a male interest.

 

**Justin Wright. Brooklyn.**

**_I’m 38 and want someone who is interested in the world and all the secrets of it. I like working out but also taking some moments to just be real. I’m looking for someone who can cool me down and be my mellow yellow banana pudding. PM me and we can work it out! ;)_ **

 

“Sounds like you got some anger issues,” Peter muttered as he declined that shit. Peter sighed as he scrolled through some more emails. He was about to quit on a woman named Jody Murr who confessed to just being released from prison when the email that popped up after the discarded shook Peter to the core.

 

**Wade Wilson. New York City.**

**_plz date me or i’ll kms_ **

 

Peter’s breathing had stopped as his eyes couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His hand was shaking all of a sudden at all with all the thoughts running through Peter’s mind.

“W-What…? Wade fucking Wilson. Shit. Shit! He-He found me? Fuck, fuck, fu-UCK!” Peter stepped away from his laptop and tried to control his breathing. He was hyperventilating over the idea of being found by a man he had been running from for over two decades now. “He can’t know… no way he knows… I-I never told him. I never told him anything. Shit, fuck. Wait, it might not even be the Wade Wilson I’m thinking of… but what if it is? What do I do? What the hell do I do?!”

Peter pulled at his hair before laying his eyes back onto the laptop that was about to go to sleep from inactivity. He sat down in his chair and shook the mouse, bringing the screen to brighten up. Peter took deep breaths as he clicked to check out Wade Wilson’s profile to confirm if this Wade was the Wade he was so scared of. As soon as he clicked the profile, he was taken away to a webpage that confirmed his suspicions.

If it wasn’t the hot pink background, or the long lists of Likes that include Golden Girls, Mexican food, ‘sharp thingys’ and the one dislike of restricted gun rights that revealed it to be _his_ Wade Wilson, it was the fucking disgraceful profile picture of the ‘mysterious man’ not revealing his face but instead wearing a paper mask of Hugh Jackman’s face.

“Goddamnit…” Peter muttered as he hit his head against the table several times, almost cracking the wood. He raised his head to the profile on his screen and shook his mouse again to stop it from going black. “How the hell did you find me, Wade?”

It would be so easy for Peter to just delete the email, decline the match, and go on with his night of declining profiles and probably watch some late night Family Feud. It would be easy for him to reject the man, continue running from his past…hiding away from all and any attention that would risk any possibility of revealing who Peter Parker actually was, who he was suppressing.

Suddenly, Peter was brought back to his daughter’s words to him. _“You need to live your life, Dad, to your fullest… It’s not going to find you here in a little house on the outskirts of the city…”_

Apparently, it did. It did find him with the help of the internet. Peter sulked in the realization that it was over. His kids were out of the house and his old flame found him. He was done, and he didn’t need to hide. He needed to come clean…about everything. Before he could think about it anymore, Peter accepted Wade Wilson’s request and sat there for a minute.

He stared at the screen before his eyes widened at what he just did. Peter screamed loudly and used his super strength to throw his laptop against the wall, shattering it into pieces and leaving a large hole in the wall.

Peter cursed out loudly, taking a couch pillow and pulling it to shreds, his mind running with thoughts of self-hatred for possibly ruining his life with one click.

* * *

Marco put down his wallet and keys as soon as he arrived home. He released a heavy sigh after another busy day of work. All he wanted to do was relax on the couch for an episode of Law & Order: Criminal Intent and chug a couple beers.

Heavy footsteps he took as he made his way to the refrigerator. He grabbed the first beer his hand could grab hold of and took a swing. He closed the fridge door behind him and he proceeded to make his way to the living room, stopping at the sight of two familiar blonde siblings standing in the middle of it looking around the small space.

“Quite a trash ass place ya got here, Marky,” Ben commented aloud as he and his sister gave disgusted faces at the wallpaper and litter of beer cans all over the place.

“What the hell are you doing here in my place?” Marco snarled.

“The door was opened. We just let ourselves in,” Ben smiled innocently as he hid his pocket-sized lock picker back in his jeans.

“Doesn’t explain why you two fuckers are seriously trespassing into my house.”

Ben clicked his tongue. “I just wanted to personally stop by and hand over my letter of resignation.”

Marco let out a slight laugh that erupted out of throat hoarsely. “I fired your ass. Remember?” He looked down at his beer bottle and sipped from it, leaving the room in silence for a few seconds before the older man spoke up to fill in the emptiness. Ben’s jaw clench and shoulders tensed. “Can’t say I’m not surprised though. I always knew you wouldn’t hold up the job, actually, you can’t hold up any job for longer than two months. Surprised you even made it this far.”

“I was never going to continue working there. The plan was always for it to be temporary. Besides, I found better work; I found work that I’m actually good at, something to finally put my skills to use.”

“And what skill is that?” Marco laughed. “Uselessness? Always fucking shit up?”

“Hey! Stop talking about my brother that way,” Anna called out, her blood boiling to hear someone talk down her brother in such a way.

“Oh, _darling.”_ The way he said it had Anna balling up her fists. Her face remained stone cold; she never allowed herself to react to it anymore. All it ever does was fuel the fire. The ‘term of endearment’ always rolled off his tongue so slowly, it made the blonde woman want to hurl. It had been ruined for her for a long time, but she still hated it nonetheless. “I know sibling instinct is coming out but it’s true! All he ever does is ruin things and screw shit over… You’re worthless.”

“You’re wrong,” Anna disagreed. “There is one thing he holds that can always be counted on.”

“And what’s that, darling?” Marco grinned seductively at the blonde.

“He always gets the job done.”

**(*****)(*****)(*****)**

Marco didn’t have time to respond as a second later Ben moved forward and delivered a sharp punch to the face to play a distraction to the next move of taking the man’s arm and bending it back so far, an audible pop could be heard as his shoulder joint dislocated out of place. A cry released from the man’s lips but was shut up when a knee jabbed him at the spine, leaving him to cry with no noise to let out.

Ben pushed his former manager on the floor, taking the other arm he hadn’t messed with yet and bent it back to kick at the elbow, twisting the arm into the wrong direction and surely breaking it. Ben’s lips started to form a smirk as the only things that he could hear were his pounding pulse in his ears and the screams of his first kill victim.

Anna watched upon. Her gears were turning on how to make this more horrendous; how could she make the man that verbally harassed her with sexual comments all the time suffer to no end? Her head turned to the leather recliner that sat diagonal to the television and took the pair of gloves out of her pocket, slipping them on as she made her way to it. She took the seat and lifted it up with no problem. She saw the chain underneath the chair and yanked it out for use.

She walked herself over to her brother who was speaking taunting words to the man begging for his life to be spared. She softly spoke her brother’s name but not taking her eyes off the man who was hyperventilating until the blond man’s hold. The blonde female stepped over Marco’s body and a faint smile teased the corner of her lip. She wrapped the chain around her hands before slipping to the middle of the chain around his neck and pulling it upward as she stepped on the back of his head. She ignored the scream let out as she made a swift motion to pull the chain rightward, forcing cuts to mark up his neck.

She kicked the man over so he was on his back now, watching as beads of red drip down the side of his neck. Staring down at his face, she noticed a few things. There were tears marks down the cheeks, probably of pain from the broken bones and cut skin they afflicted onto him. His eyes weren’t focused, eyelids droopy enough it looked as if he was about to fall asleep. The color was draining while more redness poured down tanned skin. Nothing audible released from his lips other than the unsteady, stuttering, shallow breaths that he was silently wishing one would be his last.

Anna memorized this as she wrapped the chain around his neck twice as pulled on both ends, squeezing his neck tight as the blood that was leaking, sprayed out in all direction and on her clothing.

Ben got to work on leading out his anger and pain as he took his five-inch pocket knife and stabbed it repeatedly into the torso of Marco’s body. Some were simple stabs while others dragged to make cuts and rips to the skin and whatever was down underneath.

Anna tugged on the chain, stepping on Marco’s neck so heavily, she was positive he was close to passing out. She didn’t want to end the fun so close to the finale, so she cut her fun short and pulled the chain off from around his neck, letting the ends of it cut more against the neck while he choked on his own blood. Anna cringed when he spit out a large amount, ruining her pants that had already been sprayed with a few droplets.

Ben dug his knife deep and twisted it sharply before he glared at the man and then up at his sister. She said, “Finish it.”

Ben didn’t hesitate as he stood up and directly over Marco’s head. He had been craving this final moment for weeks now, and he was to make sure he took in this final moment that will transition his and Anna’s life from normal to abnormal. From his backside, Ben took out his favorite (and only) gun and took the safety off before aiming it directly down at Marco’s forehead. Without wasting another moment, the gun went off, ending the man’s life by their hands.

**(*****)(*****)(*****)**

Ben returned the weapon back into the back of his pants before stepping off the man and taking back the pocket knife that had still remained in the corpse. Anna took the recliner chain and wrapped it up like a lasso around her hand.

She looked down at the mess with gleaming eyes, fascinated by the amount of red and the amount of strength she displayed despite the fact she knew she could do more. A hand touched the side of her arm and by instinct, she took her own pocket knife she hid in her pocket before slashing a sharp cut against the collar of the person who touched her and then jabbed it in deep into the stomach.

“FUCK!” A cried called out. Anna looked up and realized it was Ben who now wore a look that just said ‘Are you serious?’

“Oops!” Anna apologized as she took the pocket knife out of her brother’s stomach seeing the deep rip she made on him. “Sorry… I was still in the moment.”

“I can tell!” Ben groaned as he kept a firm hand on the cut. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll probably heal itself in maybe an hour.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have known better.”

“No, no! It’s fine, still got a buttload of normal cell within me, so I should be fine,” Ben shrugged it off although his mind was screaming at himself that he was not fine… He wasn’t going to make Anna worry now, they still had a lot of others on a list they needed to get to.

Anna looked over at her brother just as he was squared away. “Let’s go,” he said. Not another glance was spared to the dead man on the floor as the twins left, turning their life around to partake into a new life the two had only ever dreamed about…

The dangerous life of freelance mercenaries.

* * *

_**In Latin America, probably in the Amazon Rainforest or some shit…** _

Deadpool was shredding the dicks off of the henchmen of some stupid drug lord who had been trespassing hardcore drugs up northern to the Mexican and Texan territories. Bullets flew overhead in all directions, aiming at the man in the red suit, all missing terribly.

“For God’s sake, just give me all the fucking cocaine as a birthday gift and you don’t all have to fucking die!” Deadpool called out as a warning before he killed three men who were in close range point blank. He ran and somersaulted behind some bushes to reload his gun. “Yeah, I fucking know it’s not my fucking birthday but what’s to stop us from wanting drugs? Maybe they’ll be nice.”

At that moment Deadpool’s phone sent off a notification with a weird sound effect he had never even heard before in his life. “What the shit?” Whipping out his phone he was gifted to a sight he has never seen before in his life…

**Congratulations! You have been matched.**

“WHAT THE SHIT!” Deadpool yelled out as he opened the notifications and was blessed to be brought to one of the many dating sites he was signed up on. The notification brought him to the dating profile of a Peter Parker.

 **You and Peter Parker have been matched.** **Click here** **to message.**

“I’ve been matched?! I’ve been matched!” Wade grinned widely as he looked down at the photo of Peter Parker’s grinning face up at him. “WOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Deadpool was too distracted to notice the grenade that had landed beside of him. Before the time he noticed, his body had gone to be split limb by limb. It didn’t matter though if the mission failed…

He was matched with Peter Parker.


	2. Wining and Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade go on their first date... but Peter can't seem to tell Wade the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is one paragraph of detailed gore in Anna and Ben's part, but that's about it. The majority of the chapter is PETER/WADE SEX so if you don't like the sexuals just stop reading after Peter says the "your place or mine" cliche quote. Just skip to the last sentence for the continuous plot.

**_You have been matched. Start chatting now!_ **

 

**Wade: hey man i think ya accidentally swiped on me**

**Peter: No, I didn’t.**

**Wade: yah u did. u were probably looking for slade wilson he’s four profiles down**

**Peter: No accident. I saw your profile and I accepted your interest. No mistake was taken.**

**Wade: BUT THAT’S NOT POSSIBLE. WE’VE BEEN ON THAT CATWALK FOR SIX YEARS STRAIGHT.**

**Peter: O honey, you’re so barking up the wrong tree right now….. really…..**

**Wade: *le gasp* Please marry me.**

**Peter: umm, how about a date first? I work during the day and bowl on Thursday nights but how about we meet up this Saturday?**

**Wade: lmao u bowl for fun??**

**Wade: wait,, u actually wanna go out with me?**

**Peter: I thought that was what the whole matching thing is supposed to mean…? Am I doing it wrong?**

**Wade: nonoonnonononnooononnooo i just never really expected anyone to you know**

**Peter: To what? Match with you?**

**Wade: well… to even look at my profile :/**

**Peter: Well, I looked and I like. Besides, you found me so I’m just shocked you’d actually want to take me after everything…**

**Wade: you and me both..**

**Peter: Anyways, is Saturday alright with you?**

**Wade: yah yeah , im out of town rn but i can send u a place and time to meet up . u like Italian?**

**Peter: Yes. Just message me whenever.**

**Wade: awesome sauce !!! talk to u later petey pie ! ;)**

* * *

**Saturday**

 

Peter was pacing nervously in front of the restaurant he and Wade had agreed to meet at. Well, basically Wade had decided on the location, Peter just went along with it. It was really weird because it was a well-known, classy, and expensive restaurant right in the heart of New York City. It was nice and all but it wasn’t what Peter had expected.

Peter couldn’t stay out much longer. He had shown up 45 minutes early to the date because of nerves. He had gone up to the server and he had denied him seating as the table that was reserved for the date was still being occupied. Peter had asked the server three times and he simply knew he was getting on the greeter’s nerves. The brunet was cursing at himself and trying to think of every possible outcome of the date. He was listing them into categories of good endings and bad endings. Most of the bad endings were Wade either yelling at him, walking out on him, or even murdering him. All the good endings were fantasies in which Wade is an understanding and sane guy and completely normal. Peter was thinking of writing his will on the napkin on the table. The server got his attention, announcing his table was ready for him.

He sat at the table fifteen minutes earlier than reservations stated. He ordered himself a water, although he wanted to drown away in as much alcohol as he was craving. _No alcohol,_ he told himself. As a 45-year-old man, he needed to watch his intake. Although he did have a high metabolism thanks to his hefty spider powers, he still was human. Eating unhealthy at this age could have Peter easily losing the good figure he still worked.

He wiped his sweaty hands against the pants of his outfit. He could feel his heartbeat thumping against his bones and hear it in his ears. He was constantly looking at his watch, ever time he checked, only twenty seconds would pass.

“What the hell am I doing? I shouldn’t have done this, fuck,” Peter cursed as he clenched his fists together to withhold trying to throw something across the room. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves. Peter had spaced out from the real world and into his own mindset of overthinking and worst case scenarios. He didn’t realize how much time had passed until the waitress came by asking if he was ready to order.

“Huh?” Peter looked at his watch and saw that it was a quarter past seven—fifteen minutes since the date was originally supposed to start. “Uh, n-no. I’m still waiting on someone.”

“Are you waiting on a date?” The waitress asked.

“Y-yeah, I am…” Peter cleared his throat.

“I’ll get your bill.” She walked away with that and all the emotion rushed out of Peter with the sweet release of a sigh. The only emotion he had left was the sweet feeling of relief. Wade probably got cold feet and chickened out last minute. Peter closed his eyes and blessed a higher power for saving him from what could have been a worse night.

“Peter?”

Peter’s eyes snapped open and his head turned to see the one and only Wade Wilson standing right there, in front of his eyes, with no mask, scarred skin, and a…classic long tail tuxedo?

“Wade!” Peter squealed out as he jumped up onto his feet, almost ready to fucking run for the hills. “You came!”

“Sorry, I’m late. My dog decided it would be fun to bury my car in the backyard with the rest of its property,” Wade excused as he put his hand out to give a handshake to the man frozen in front of him. Wade was absolutely not going to tell him that he had actually arrived on time to the date only to see if Peter had shown up. Wade had been so shocked he actually checked in and was sitting there observing a menu, he had to run back to his apartment to change into his fancy clothes and drench himself in cologne, hence why he is late now.

“You must be Peter. I must say, you are a lot better looking in person than on your dating profiles,” Wade smirked and winked at the dad who chuckled nervously. “All seven of them.”

“It’s probably the dim lighting and the angle of my visage you’re looking at!” Peter cleared his throat as he was suddenly all timid in front of the man.

The waitress came by the table with the check of his water and halted at the sight of the man in the tuxedo who had just shown up. Peter could see the question she wanted to say written all over her face and he answered it before he could ask, “Yes, my date is here. We’d like to order now.”

She only shrugged as both men took their seat across from each other and she pulled out her notepad. Peter and Wade looked at each other before looking at their menus.

“I would like your most expensive entree and appetizer, along with your most expensive bottle of wine,” Wade ordered as he pretended to be interested into the words on his menu. Peter has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes at his date’s fake deep voice he was playing on.

The waitress looked at Wade point blank before turning to Peter who muttered out, “Just a classic Caesar salad with ranch on the side to start off please.”

She nodded before leaving them alone, not having written anything down on the notepad, Peter noticed.

Eyes wandered all over the room on Peter’s part. He was too insecure to try and make any sort of connection or conversation with the man in front of him. Wade could sense the awkwardness from his date and tend to himself by fixing the bow tie around his neck that was surely strangling him from how tight it was.

Peter was startled by the words that Wade spoke, “I was very surprised that someone like you had actually accepted my request.”

Peter cleared his throat, “Someone like me?”

“I mean, a person. I’ve had that dating profile up for probably several years now and never once had someone actually agreed to go on a date with me!”

“Really?” Peter asked, shocked by the blunt confession. “No one’s ever accepted?”

“Nope! Well, there was one person but they weren’t _really_ interested in me. You’re the very first real one! Normally I spend my free time clicking the ‘interested’ button on all the profiles I come across. I’ve probably tried ten thousand accounts on all the sites I’ve used and not once have I ever been matched.”

Peter’s heart was aching at the fake enthusiasm Wade was portraying. Peter, knowing the man, could see right through him.

“Why?”

“Well, it may be hard for you to take in but I have the face only a mother could love... Actually, my own mother died from a heart attack looking at my face. Never really had a chance to ever find love…I hide a lot of parental and romantic issues you’ll come to find. I actually had to start putting in my bio that I’m a billionaire to try and attract any potential lovers, but no one seems to get past my name and profile picture…”

“Wait, so you came across my account by random?”

“Technically, yes, but when I saw that you had accepted my interest, I looked into your profiles and thought to myself, ‘Hey, this guy seems to be normal and good looking. And he is alive and breathing! Just what I’m looking for in a partner!’”

“My profiles...All seven of them…” Peter laughed in disbelief.

“You signed yourself up to a lot of dating sites. Normally when you have one it’s easy to find the others.”

“Not going to lie to you, it wasn’t my idea… My daughter thought it was time for me to get out there and start living my life…”

“Ah,” Wade nodded, understanding. “Pressy children always thinking they know what’s best. I didn’t know I was sitting in front of a DILF.”

Peter laughed shortly, “I have a set of twins who just moved out of the house. They didn’t want me to be depressed in a lonely household, I guess. Being a parent is all I’ve ever been for a really long time…”

“Maybe you can finally be something more.”

Peter’s eyes set to Wade who wore a comforting smile to the brunet and Peter’s blood was pulsing loudly. “You...You really don’t know who I am, do you?”

Wade scratched at the top of his temple. “Should I?”

Peter shook his head before he excused himself to the restroom. When he made his way inside, he first checked to see if anyone was inside and luckily no one was. Peter paced, “Fuck! He doesn’t know. He seriously thinks this is a legit date. I’m so fucking stupid! Why am I so stupid?! Goddamnit, Peter, calm down. Just finish the date, tell him the truth, and live your life… if he doesn’t kill you. Gah!” Peter punched the wall of the bathroom. He used a little more force than intended as some tiles on the wall broke off and crashed onto the floor. Peter freaked out and picked up the broken pieces and put them in the trash. He washed his hands rapidly before looking himself in the mirror and sighing. “You’re fine, Peter. He thinks you’re just a normal, ordinary man who wants the date to go well. You can play that part." 

That was the whole problem Wade doesn't know that Peter Parker was the person he was so obsessively in love with twenty years ago. All the dates and the kisses and the sex were all while the two of them were Deadpool and Spider-Man, not Wade and Peter. It was messed up, oh Peter knew how fucked up he was in this situation, but it would be more messed up if he just threw the truth of himself on Wade and on top of that the fact that he has a pair of twins he never knew about that roamed the world for twenty years. Peter knew he was screwed. 

The last thing he wanted was for Wade to be mad at him... Maybe instead of telling me, Peter could wait it out? Date as Peter and Wade and when Wade was obsessively in love with Peter than reveal the jolly good news that he was also the other man he loved in his lifetime? _No, Peter! Tell him tonight. He's been kept in the dark for over twenty years wandering your whereabouts. Don't make him wait anymore..._

Peter walked back to the table to see Wade talking to himself (and stabbing his thigh with the missing fork from the table). All the brunet could do was gulp before he presented Wade with the comforting smile as he took his seat back. Wade’s eyes widened at the return of his date, honestly expecting him to have snuck out of the bathroom window or something. Peter witnessed his reaction and he knew exactly what the other man was thinking. His smile faltered slightly, _what the hell happened to you, Wade?_

At the time Peter sat down, the wine and the salads had arrived for them both. Peter thanked them as they left before looking over at Wade who wore a face of disgust as he touched a cherry tomato that sat on the top of the salad he had apparently ordered.

Peter suppressed a laugh while he took his cup of ranch and poured a bit of it on top of his salad before taking a bite. “So Wade, what do you do for a living?”

Wade’s mind turned into a circus with that question. He didn’t think to plan an elaborate and fake backstory to tell this man, and to his defense, he didn’t think this moment would ever happen. “Uhhh, I manage a baseball team.”

Peter hummed, “Little league?”

“Fantasy league…”

Peter hummed again, eyes twinkling a bit to Wade who seemed to be pleased he got the reference so quick.

“No, but I’m actually my own businessman. I actually spend most of my time traveling around the world and helping others in need. What about you?”

“Well, I’m an advanced bioengineer at Oscorp.”

“Which one is that one? Is it the evil corporation or the jank one?” Wade asked.

“The evil one,” Peter answered without enthusiasm.

“Ah. They have a great interior design for the laboratories. My distant friend helped with it!”

“Yeah, it’s cool. It pays well too. I never really wanted to work there but it’s the best I could go for,” Peter shrugged as he took a bite of his salad.

“What would you rather be doing?”

“I wanted to work at Stark Industries. I had an internship there in the summers of my high school years, but I had to drop it for personal reason.”

“Understandable. Hey, if you ever need a recommendation, I could always pass the good word up to their CEO. The Tonester and I go back a long way!”

Peter shook his head, “As much of a dream it is to go back, I can’t do that. Oscorp is good, and I like working there despite the constant rumors of evil projects.”

“You mean they don’t do cross testing between animal and human DNA to poor souls that sign their lives away hoping for better but only receive death?”

“Nope.”

“Darn it. Would you tell me if they did?”

“Probably not.”

“Now I’m suspicious.”

Peter shrugged as he finished up his salad. The look in Wade’s eyes changed a little bit and his head tilted slightly at Peter, almost as if he was looking at him but listening to something else. The voices in the mercenary’s head were sharing inputs into his mind, still not grasping the fact that the seemingly ordinary man in front of them actually seems to be getting along with Wade and interested in wanting to get to know him. Brown eyes lifted up Wade’s curious looking blue ones and Peter spoke, “Is everything alright, Wade?”

“Are you trying to get close to me so you can kill me later on?” Wade asked bluntly. He didn’t think Peter would be so cruel, to use a date to get close to him and kill him, but that’s exactly what happened to the last person who showed interest in him. Wade didn’t know if Peter knew he was Deadpool, but he didn’t have any proof that showed he didn’t know either. “Because I brought you here to impress you. I wear my best, most hated suit and put on a bowtie so tight I could pass out any minutes now. I get reservations to this high and fancy place that had a stupid waiting list two months out but I threat—I mean bribed the man to get it for today...I did all this for you and only to be murdered at the end of it… well, can’t say it’d be the first time.”

Peter laughed, thinking it was such a Wade thing to say, “No, no. I just…” Peter reached and grabbed Wade hand from across the table,  “...really want this to work out. For more reasons still unknown to me…”

Wade’s mind had stopped pushing gears but he knew that he really liked the warm feeling he had deep inside of him from his date across the table who was sharing a comforting smile with him. Wade responded back by squeezing Peter’s hand. “Alright, Barbie. You want to ditch this Polly Pocket world and go somewhere we can really play doll?”

Peter smirked, “I’ve actually really been craving Mexican for some time now.”

The bright blue eyes of Wade beamed at the mention of eating the food he actually liked and could stomach. “Someone’s been stalking my dating profile.”

“Oh hell, what if I did?” Peter laughed as both he and Wade got up, the scarred man going into his pockets and pulling out random dollar bills he had stuffed in them. He dropped it onto the table before he and Peter were off to start the actual date and have some real fun.

* * *

“Hey Turner!” A frantic officer called out to another as two cop cars pulled up, lighting the street up with red and blue lights. The officer, Officer Turner looked at the other and noticed how pale his skin was and he looked about to pass out. Turner took hold of the officer and tried to steady but having him lean against the hood of the car.

“Officer Reilly, what’s going on? Why the distress call?” He asked for the answer. Officer Reilly could speak. With a shaky pointer finger, he raised it up towards the street light that was just above them. Officer Turner turned his head to see what he was pointing at and immediately his face slacked.

There, hanging from the light poles were four horribly disfigured bodies with all the faces caved to the point of unidentifiable. If closer examined, there would be notice that all the fingertips and toes of the four bodies were cut off along with their genitals. The four bodies were all male victims; all were shirtless each with the marking of a letter of a four letter word on it. Tied around their necks was a shiny, slim string of something silky—almost like a webbing sort of substance.

Officer Reilly could take it anymore. As he hurled behind the vehicle he leaned on, Turner was almost speechless. “Oh, God…”

Blocks away, Anna was hurdling Ben’s bleeding out body against her side as she made their way inside their apartment. “Hold it, Ben. I swear to fucking god!” Anna cursed as Ben was applying a lot of pressure on her shoulder. Normally, his weight was easy to hold because of her strength but those fucking bastard got a good stab into her shoulder which was burning like hell.

Anna kicked the door in and hurled Ben over to the kitchen floor where she set him to sit before she got a duvet they often used to play doctor with and a pail. She draped the cover on the floor and allowed Ben to lay on his stomach while she filled the pail up with water. Anna got the medical kit from under the sink and the large bottle of rubbing alcohol and set it up beside Ben who was holding pressing down on the wounds he suffered from on his side. With only two hands, he couldn’t get the others that were on his back.

Anna took a dishcloth and damped it with water as she started to wipe up Ben’s wounds. “Goddamn those sons of bitches. If we hadn’t killed them, I would have gone back and murdered them a hell of a lot worse than what we did.”

“I thought their deaths were pretty gruesome already. Could we have come up with something worse?” Anna asked calmly as we took another dunk of her rag, the blood turning the water a pale pink.

“Oh yeah… I would have taken my sweet time skinning them alive if I could do it over again. Matilda would have had no use for what I would have done to them,” Ben growled. Anna only hummed while she changed cloth rags and wet the new one with the rubbing alcohol. Ben groaned as he knew the worst part was to come now. “Tell me when you’re gonna do it.”

Anna didn’t say anything for a moment, “I’m not.”

“What?” Ben asked as he turned his head to his sister who was still looking at his back. “What do you mean you’re not?”

Anna put down the rag and picked up the water rag again and swiped it against his back, and Ben noticed it didn’t hurt anymore. “It’s gone.”

“Fuck,” Ben cursed as he slammed his head against the kitchen floor. “It’s gone? It’s only been thirty minutes!”

“I know,” Anna said emotionless as she started to pack up the kit. “Last week it would have taken you an hour and a half, maybe an hour to get a wound like that healed.”

“Damn it, what the hell am I gonna do?” Ben questioned his own healing factor.

“If it continues to lessen, we’ll track it. For now, try not to get hurt on any more missions.”

“How am I supposed to do that when all the fucking plans involve me needing to get hurt?” Ben huffed at Anna who walked away from him to go to the bathroom.

“I don’t know but we’ll figure it out. I’m gonna shower.”

Ben was left on the kitchen floor with only the bloody duvet as the proof that he had been injured at all. Anna slammed the bathroom door and locked it behind her, turning on the shower before she leaned over the toilet and dry heaved a couple times before the contents in her stomach started to surface. She pulled her hair back as she spat in the toilet the aftertaste. She stood on her knees as she continued to throw up for a couple minutes until finally, the acid burning in her throat was too much for even her stomach to hurt anymore. She flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to rinse out her mouth with water.

The hot steam of the shower was filling in the room, fogging up the mirror to the point Anna couldn’t see her reflection. She turned off the sink and undressed slowly. Her shoulder still stung but she knew it would heal itself by midday tomorrow. Her healing factor wasn’t at all like Ben’s but her healing worked to better than averagely normal.

She got in the shower and didn’t exclaim any noise to the scorching hot water that hit her fair skin. She sat down at the back of the tub and hugged her knees as she watched her feet turn from a sandy white to a painful red color. She sat alone and allowed her mind to go and think about unsettling thoughts. Those mostly involved the gruesome missions and brutal murders she was partaking into with Ben for the money they desperately needed to pay off the large amount of debt they were in, and also about Ben’s quickening healing factor. After tonight’s rate of the fixture, Anna was overly concerned for her brother’s life. Last week it was an hour, this week thirty minutes, next week it might be zero… and then what? Nobody knew, but it was a scary thought that had Anna’s eyes whelming up with tears.

Anna sat for probably thirty minutes before the hot water gave out and sprayed cold. She wrapped herself tight as she left the bathroom and made her way to her room, halting at the sound of Ben’s voice.

“Hey, did you leave any hot water for me?”

Ben was sitting on the crap living room sofa in front of the television that was turned on to either South Park reruns or the Investigation channel. Ben sat there, with a dismantled gun (his Matilda) on the small coffee table. Anna gulped and shook her head. “No. Sorry…”

Ben shrugged, “eh, it’s fine. I’ll just do it in the morning. Remember we need to stop by to get the money tomorrow for tonight’s work.”

Anna simply nodded as she turned the knob and walked into her dark room.

“Alright, good night,” Ben called out just as Anna closed the door shut, leaving them both by their lonesomes. Ben looked down to his new favorite gun he’s recently purchased and continued to try and reassemble the beaut to her perfect condition. And when he did reassemble, he’d disassemble it again in the same order he had done before. And he’d do it again, again, and again...

* * *

Even though it was half-past nine o’clock in the night, it was still young for Peter and Wade who occupied a picnic table in front of a Mexican food truck which was beside a sandwich food truck by the water.

The two were in ridiculously fancy wear in the outside summer heat of New York but it didn’t matter for either of them. They had been talking and laughing out loud for almost two hours now and neither wanted it to end. Wade had already choked twice on his food from the jokes and the stories Peter told him. Peter was nearly in tears from hysterically laughing from one of Wade’s stories about his friend Weasel that happened a few months back. Even after the food was done, they continued to just sit there and talk.

To Wade, the night was probably one of the very first times in a very, very long time he actually seemed happy. The more he looked at Peter, the more he could see himself easily falling for the man.

To Peter, this was just like old times. The Mexican food, late night conversations, and the ease he felt simply being with Wade. Although it had been over twenty years since he had a night like this, he caught the revelation of previous emotions he surprisingly still had towards the man behind the vibrant persona.

It was heart-wrenching when they had to throw their trash away and slowly make their way to where their cars were parked. Little did both know that they were anxious to end the night so suddenly after hitting it off so well. Peter locked hands with Wade and leaned against his side as each step they took to their vehicles could possibly mean they would never live another night like this again.

Peter’s mind was whirling with the sudden need to let Wade know the truth about himself and their life. Peter forced them to stop walking when they were several feet away from his car. Wade turned to Peter and squeezed his hand.

“I had the most amazing time with you tonight, Peter… I wish the night would never end so I could continue to be with you…” Wade whispered softly.

Peter colored pink in the cheeks. He looked down at their intertwined hands and bit his lip. He was in front of the man he had been running from for twenty years and it was supposed to be this moment that he had to break the good feeling that the night was energizing. “Wade… I—There’s something I need to tell you…”

Wade tensed up slightly, and that reaction scared Peter. Wade relaxed when Peter made eye contact with him. “What is it?”

Peter’s nervousness was on the rise and he was trying not to panic. How the hell was he going to tell Wade the truth… the truth that he was Spider-Man, he had twins who were well above age to take care of themselves and they were _his_ kids—blonde-hair and blue-eyed twins who looked just like him before the incident, who each had traits from him...and Peter took that all away from Wade… How was he going to say that when he couldn’t possibly handle the reaction out of the truth?

So instead, Peter asked, “your place or mine..?”

* * *

Peter groaned out as Wade harshly pressed him against the bedroom wall in Wade’s apartment. Peter’s legs hitched each side of Wade’s sides while the scarred man rubbed his hardening erection against his date’s member that was still hidden behind the pants of his outfit. They weren’t quick to undress each other but the two couldn’t stop touching. Each man was touching as much as possible to try and get reactions out of the other.

Wade moved the brunet over to the bed, suddenly so fucking glad he paid three different cleaning crews to do his apartment before this date had happened. Peter was mewling as Wade moved to have him on his hands and knees, kissing over his shoulder and down his back.

“Wade, Wade, please…” Peter moaned as Wade peeked under his bed to pull out a strip of condoms and a new bottle of lube he had bought when he got back in New York.

“How you want this, Petey? You want me in you, you in me? I could whip out my ‘How to properly do BDSM’ book—“

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Wade, please,” Peter moaned as he rubbed back against Wade’s bulge, sighing in relief of feeling something so good for the first time in a long time.

“Shit!” Wade cursed.

Peter got up and took off his shirt while his pants were only shucked down to his knees. Wade did the same, getting his fingers drenched in the lube and going straight in with two fingers inside of his date. Peter grunted out as his grip tightened around a bundle of the sheets underneath him. Wade kissed down Peter’s left cheek as his fingers worked its way to opening up the man.

Wade was a talker during sex, Peter knew this but God, hearing him talk was really turning Peter on harder than possibly achievable.

“So fucking pretty for me, Petey. So loud for me, got me so fucking hard. I’m going to open you up nice and wide so you can take my dick like the champ I know you are…”

Peter called out Wade’s name several times before he reached back to grab a hold of Wade’s shoulder just as he came simply from Wade’s fingers. A loud moan echoed off the walls when Peter did release. Peter thought it was a bit embarrassing to release so soon but he hadn’t gotten lucky in such a long time he couldn’t help himself but just get the first one out the way.

“You still want to keep going?” Wade asked, already having enough to remember later on for his spank bank.

Peter nodded and moaned, “please.”

Peter had really fast recovery times. He wanted to see just how much he could get with Wade before he was officially too tired to move.

Wade didn’t need to be told twice to get behind Peter and slip on the condom before teasing his member against the opening of Peter’s hole. Peter shoved his head against the closest pillow within reach and he moaned out pornographically when Wade slipped himself in, filling him up oh so nicely.

Wade couldn’t help but growl at being surrounded by the warmth of Peter. He gave a few timid thrusts that rocked Peter slightly against the bed before he took Peter’s hand and held it against Peter’s back while the other free hand grasped Peter’s dark hair. Wade didn’t hold back from giving harsh thrusts inside of the man underneath him and the toughness had Peter yelling out in sweet pleasure at each and every thrust.

“Fuck yes, Peter. God, you sound so fucking good. You feel so good too,” Wade groaned as his pace started to get erratic the closer he was to his orgasm.

“Ugh, Wade, ugh.” Peter could barely speak anything besides Wade’s name. Peter’s free hand reached back to grab Wade’s hip and try to get him to rub hard against his ass or even hit harder.

Wade’s hips stuttered as his orgasm finally released inside of the condom he wore. Peter could feel the pulsing of Wade’s dick as he came, and it made him rush through his second orgasm of the night. Peter’s mind was flooded with lust as he knew Wade had come but his dick was still rock hard inside of him.

Wade cursed as he pulled out of his date and took the condom off and threw it away in the trash can beside the table that was already almost filled with tissues and candy wrappers from previous nights.

Peter knew Wade too damn well to simply end him on just one round of sex. Peter stood up on his knees and pressed back against Wade, hand wrapping around Wade’s still rockin’ dick. Wade held Peter’s hips as he groaned out in pleasure. Peter smiled seductively as he turned his form around to pressed his front against Wade’s and kiss him hard. Peter’s hand never released Wade’s dick while his other hand trailed up to hold the back of his head to deepen the kiss by force.

“Peter,” Wade hummed before Peter quickly reacted and pushed Wade down to lay on the left side of the bed. Peter took off both his and Wade’s pants all the way before moving up to hover over the crotch area and sit back on his thighs. Both sported rock hard erections that rubbed against each other. Peter leaned back and pulled off another condom wrapper from the strip that laid on the end of the bed.

“Peter—”

The man hushed his lover before he unwrapped the condom foil and rolled a new condom onto Wade’s dick. Peter didn’t lose eye contact as he moved to have Wade’s cock fit back inside of him, and the low whimpering sound came from Peter as the dick almost felt better now than it did before. Wade moaned soundly as he rolled his hips to the same motion as Peter. Wade sat up to have his face buried in the nook of his neck. Peter’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head with the intense feeling of emotional pleasure he was feeling being united with the man he felt so strongly for.

“Yes, Wade, just like that...like that,” Peter moaned. When Peter would press down from riding Wade, the man beneath would roll his hips upward. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck and cried out loudly when he felt his prostate getting hit. Wade was breathing heavily out of his nose before he grasped a hold of Peter’s ass and lifted him up slightly to control the pace of his hits.

Peter cried out, “I’m gonna come. I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Peter shook with his orgasm just at the same time Wade released his own pent-up tension.

The brunet felt light headed all of a sudden and the scarred man changed their positions to let Peter relax against the bed. Peter’s head was on the end corner of the bed, bodies positioned in the complete opposite direction in which it was proper to sleep on the bed. Peter let one leg reach other and drop on one of the pillows on the head of the bed.

Wade was still relentless. He pushed deep into Peter and placed a trail of kisses down his neck while resting flexibility and taking Peter’s left leg and raising it up over his shoulder. Peter grunted as he slapped Wade hard.

“Damn it, Wade. If you’re gonna do that, at least change the condom!” Peter huffed.

Wade laughed and kissed Peter before pulling out him only to get rid of the used condom and put on a new one. Peter was using the transition to gain his breath and ignore the fact they had only used three condoms in one night, with the other condom wrappers still in site on the bed. Wade moved Peter’s leg back over his shoulder and pressed back into him. Peter was growing sensitive from all the orgasms he was releasing out from this intense workout with Wade. He didn’t know how much longer he could go but he sure wasn’t ready to quit now, and by the looks of Wade’s length, neither was he.

Wade took control in this position, keeping the pacing average and evened out enough to just finish the rest of what both of the men had left in hold. Peter held onto the covers of the bed, over his head and tried not to slip off the edge from Wade’s thrusts. He maintained it by using his powers to cling onto the duvet and push back against Wade’s touch.

“W-Wade, I can’t. Fuck, f-uck!” Peter whines out as he could feel another orgasm on the edge of being released but he didn’t have the energy to let go.

“Come on, baby. You’ve been so fucking good for me, just one more. One more time, just for me,” Wade hummed as he quickened his pace just a little bit. Peter held his breath; With his breath on hold, his body temperature bottled up hotter and hotter and he could feel his sensitive dick ready to release. It wasn’t until Wade wrapped his hand around his aching member that he was able to cry out in relief as the soft touch got him coming over his midsection and screaming out Wade’s name like a prayer.

Wade had never seen such a hotter scene than the sight he had just witnessed. Hearing someone chant his name in pleasure—“UGH! UGH! W-ADE, FUCK, WADE, YES!”—had Wade spent. The top had felt all his muscles begin to ache from all the usage he had done to them for the night with his date. He had to use his strength to not just topple on top of the man below him and go to sleep. Peter hummed softly and allowed his hands to run up and down Wade’s muscular back as he felt the last bit of the pulsating dick inside of him. It took a minute for it to grow soft and have it pulled out of him. Peter was panting heavily, and that last bit did the job to make the brunet so weak to move.

Wade took off the condom he had on and rounded up the wrappers, discarding them away. It was quiet between the lovers as they tried to clean up the mess they had made. Peter made his way to the connected bathroom of the bedroom and clean himself up from his own waste that littered his torso. Wade was quick to change the sheets, putting them in the hamper, probably not going to wash it just to have a reminder and proof that Peter Parker was real and let him smash on the first date.

As he dropped the sheets in the hamper by the window, he looked out to see the flashing lights of red and blue lighting up the darkness starting three streets over or so. Wade could only ponder on what could possibly have happened to have so many emergency vehicles hounded up on one night.

When the deeds were done, Wade had expected Peter to get dressed and leave. He was sure it was going to be a one-night thing even though they had so much chemistry and a lot in common. So it was a bit shocking when Peter laid back into Wade’s bed, regaining his breath and composure. The mercenary didn’t speak a word, too scared to frighten off his date, as he took the other side of the bed and got under the covers, hiding his naked body with the duvet.

“Oh my God, I haven’t had sex like that in like...ever!” Peter chucked in disbelief as he thought back to remember every little detail of this night with Wade.

Wade laughed along with him. “Yeah, that was...really...something else…”

Peter waved his hand off. “God, Wade, are you sure no one has ever wanted you because, after all of that, I can’t imagine someone not wanting you.”

Wade grinned widely as he rolled over to catch the attention of his brunet lover. “You see what people are missing out on? Surely, people will continue to miss out since now I have you…”

Those final words got Peter’s breath to stop.

“Stay the night, Peter… If you’re still here in the morning, I-I can make you breakfast in bed? A stack of flapjacks so high, it’d be taller than your face… and maybe—you—can top—me?” Wade was blubbering and Peter held a finger up against his lips.

“We’ll wait and find out in the morning, okay?” Peter whispered.

Wade grew nervous but nodded anyway. Peter could sense the emotion from Wade and to help, he cuddled up close to the scarred man, allowing his fingers to trace over the different patterns of skin on his chest. Wade hugged Peter tight, not wanting to let go of the first good thing to happen in a very long time while Peter went to sleep, his mind nagging him over the face he was living out a lie to a man who was still clueless on who he actually was.

* * *

When Wade opened his eyes, there was no handsome lover in his arms in the position he had fallen asleep to last night. He sat up quickly and slowly smiled as he looked to the other side of the bed to still see a mess of brown hair and lightly tanned skin, asleep. Wade turned over and spooned his lover from behind and kissed his shoulder, looking under the covers to confirm that yes, they were both naked, which meant yes, he didn’t dream any of that steamy, hot, sexy time.

Peter breathed in deeply when he felt the lips of Wade Wilson against his shoulder. He hummed and reached up to caress Wade’s head and push back for more skin-to-skin contact.

“Morning,” Peter greeted the silence and the man in the bed.

“G’Morning,” Wade muttered back, still not letting up the kisses that blessed the smooth skin of the man in his bed. “I’m so glad you’re still here.”

“Me too,” Peter smiled sleepily. “I was promised breakfast in bed and morning sex. How could I ever turn down such a sweet offer from you, Mr. Wilson?”

Wade chucked again his skin before laying a final kiss and moving over to lay on top of Peter. “I did promise, and you shall receive.”

Peter giggled as Wade continued to show affection to his skin and body. Peter had to grab Wade and cover his mouth to stop it from continuing. “Breakfast first.”

“What?! But—”

“Nuh-uh! Breakfast first, then sex, mister.”

Wade rolled his eyes, annoyed at that listing. “Fine. One hot stack of flapjacks coming right up!”

“Good!” Peter gave a quick kiss to his lover before he left the room to start with breakfast, still naked of course just to be blessed with the sight.

When Wade left and Peter was alone, he sat up on the bed, hissing slightly at the pain he felt strike up his backside. Last night was amazing, that was for sure, but that still didn’t get rid of the fact that he had reunited and fucked with the man he left behind in his past life twenty years ago...and he would continue to hide the truth until the time was right... until Wade Wilson loved Peter Parker as much as he loved Spider-Man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To take away from this chapter: Ben has Deadpool's healing factor. Anna has spidey's powers and healing factor rate. Also, I kind of picture Anna to look like Envy Adams from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World. Whoops.


	3. Awkward and Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new job has just become available to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Brutal murder but not too detailed. A few inappropriate thoughts but not put into too many details.

It was a nice Tuesday night at the Parker residence. Dinner was on the table and Peter was accompanied by his twins who were more focused on the food on their plates rather than the family that surrounds them. Ben was scarfing down the shrimp tacos they had all put a hand in making while Anna had a sort of spacey look in her eyes as she picked and poked at her green beans silently. Peter watched his kids, feeling the weird tension of awkwardness. It was unknown to Peter why the air felt tense, but he assumed it was because the kids weren't speaking to him although they were much like their other father—talkers.

“This is nice,” Peter spoke up, the kids unmoved by his voice. “I think maybe we should make this a weekly thing, you know? Make Tuesdays family dinner night. What’d you both think?”

Anna simply nodded slowly as Ben moved along to his fourth shrimp taco, grabbing a quarter of a cut lime and squeezing the juice all over the shell and seasoned shrimp.

“Oh, how is the unpacking going with the apartment? Is it almost finished?” Peter asked, taking a bite of his second taco, wiping his mouth with his napkin after taking the bite.

“We finished with it a few days ago. I think we only have one box left,” Anna answered not looking up from her plate.

“Well, that’s good!” Peter smiled at his kids. His smile faltered when Anna shrugged and answered with a hum. “Are you okay, Anna? You seem a bit down.”

Anna released a loud sigh, “I’m fine, Dad. Probably menstruation or something…”

“Right…” Peter cleared his throat, not comfortable with that talk. He moved his attention to Ben. “What about you, Benny? Anything new with you?”

Ben’s eyes widened as he had a bit of a shrimp tail halfway out his mouth. He looked between his sister, his dad, and the taco before he swallowed what was in his mouth and tried to think of anything new to tell his dad without having the details share anything illegal.

“Umm, I befriended the corner prostitute that stands between eleven to two on Thursdays and Fridays. Yeah, found out we have quite a bit in common so she helps me out sometimes.”

“She helps you out? In what ways?” Peter asked cautiously.

“We both like gardening, so we volunteer with the neighborhood garden sometimes. It’s a great stress reliever for the both of us,” Ben smiled widely to his dad whose shoulder’s seemed to have relaxed to that explanation.

“That’s nice.”

 _And we fuck sometimes so there’s that too,_ Ben thought but not going to say it out loud for his dad to know. Anna shook her head at her brother, knowing all about that chick, Agnus, who fucks and screams like she’s getting murdered by Ben’s shalong. He went back to crunching down on his tasty food, ignoring his sister’s disgust in her eyes.

Peter was biting his tongue on sharing anything new with him. It’s only been a little over a month now since the kids have moved out, and almost a month since he’s been back with Wade. It was still entirely new but so far everything was working out for the best. Peter wanted to hold out a little more before mentioning anything about being in a new relationship. The kids didn’t seem to be wanting to talk anyways that night, and Peter didn’t understand why.

Too much was in their heads and the only thing the kids have been doing was taking job after job after job to try and demolish how heavy in debt the two were in. They didn’t want to run back home to daddy and whine about the college gambling, the college debt, the killing and murdering, all of the wrongs the two have been living out. It was the only thing they had to talk about and it wasn’t something to talk about with Peter.

So the kids stayed quiet, not speaking anything throughout one of the first awkward dinners of many… trying to just let the final hour go by before returning back to the real world of horrible things that await them.

* * *

“Hey Buddy,” Peter smiled as he walked up to the  Hot Dawgs food truck while on his lunch break. He smiled at the food vendor before ordering his usual two hotdogs with a side of fries and a large drink. He looked at his watch and saw that he had only nineteen minutes left for his lunch break before he was due back. Peter was just waiting for his fries when a small, barely noticeable tingle ran down his spine and his eyes were covered. A voice spoke into his ear, “Guess who?”

Peter suppressed a smile that was twitching to make an appearance. He recognized the voice anywhere. “Is it Ryan Reynolds by chance?”

The hands slipped from his eyes and he turned around to see a blessed look on Wade’s face as he hissed a bit. “I am so honored that you would even guess me to be People’s Magazines 2010 Sexiest Man Alive. I will forever take that to be a compliment.”

“And you should,” Peter laughed as he pressed himself against Wade and kissed him square on the lips. “What brings you here?”

“Walking around, thought I’d surprise my sweet snookums while he’s on his lunch break. By the way, you look absolutely adorable while in your white lab coat. 12 out of 10 on the cuteness meter!” Wade gushed at his boyfriend who was, yes, still wearing his safety wear from Oscorp. With a thirty-minute lunch break in New York, you prioritize timing.

“Parker!” Buddy the hotdog vendor called out as his order was ready. Peter thanked Buddy while he took his drink and bag of lunch before stepping aside to let others order and get food.

“Walk with me, Wilson. I got to make it back to Oscorp in the next fourteen minutes to eat this delicious goodness,” Peter said as Wade walked at Peter’s pace, crossing the streets toward the large building that read Oscorp on top.

“This is actually really cute. We can make this a regular thing for me to interrupt your lunch rush and walk you to work,” Wade said bumping his arm to Peter’s. “Call it Mini-dates.”

“That’s a horrible idea. Normally because our dates end with us in bed. I can’t do that in the middle of my workday.”

“You’ve obviously never tried a quickie. Hear me out, all I need is six minutes, maybe less if you start quoting me Pulp Fiction right now. I’m an easy man to please.”

Peter chuckled, “I will not fall for it, Wade.”

“Alright, so what now?” Wade asked, looking at the 45-year-old.

“What now? Let me tell you what now. I’m gonna call a couple of hard pipe-hitting fellas to go to work on the homies here with a pair of pliers and a blowtorch.”

Wade’s grin split so wide it looked to tear off his face. “I’m hard, Petey! I’m so hard!”

“Alright, calm yourself! I didn’t honestly mean to rile you up.”

“You’re so mean. You can’t just quote a man’s guilty pleasure and expect nothing out of. That’s called being a tease.”

“I wasn’t trying to tease.” Peter rolled his eyes at Wade as they stopped just across the street from Oscorp in front of a newspaper stand.

“You’re lying to me but it’s fine because I know you’re lying to me, and as long as I know you are, I’ll pretend you aren’t,” Wade stated to the man who was just looking up silently.

“You want me to come over tonight? I wasn’t planning on doing anything,” Peter asked.

Wade looked over Peter’s head to the newspapers that were on displayed. His eyes squinted to one of the papers and his jaw clenched, “I-I can’t. Umm, I had an important matter come up for work so I’m going to be in the office all day today.”

“That was where you were heading to, weren’t you?” Peter said softly.

Wade rubbed the back of his head and nodded, “yeah, but seeing you is always worth my time.”

“I was questioning how you knew I was on my lunch break right now,” Peter said aloud. The same thought ran through both of their heads as soon as the words passed through Peter’s lips. _He’s Deadpool, he always finds a way._

“How about tomorrow night?”

“That’s Thursday.”

Wade grimaced, “oh right, Bowling night.”

“How about you call me when you’re free and we can plan something ahead of time? We kinda suck at living in the moment,” Peter smirked as he leaned against Wade’s chest.

“I’ll do that.” With that Wade leaned down and kissed Peter, pulling back slowly, both of them slowly smiling at the other happily. Peter checked his watch and counted about seven minutes for him to find a seat and eat his food before he was supposed to report back to the lab. He waved to Wade as he crossed the street to the building, Wade never taking his eyes off of him.

It was weird for him to have a feeling of contentment inside. He hadn’t had someone who was willing to be with him and share moments and kisses—at least not someone in the past two decades. Peter was a ray of sunshine to his dark and empty life and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize them… it was actually why once he was done with this job, he was going to take him away for a long deserving couples’ vacation.

Wade turned to the newspaper vendor and bought a copy of The Inquiry that had caught his attention when talking to Peter. On the top right corner was the title to something that had him intrigued.

 **Webbed-Killer Strikes Again, Brutally Murdering Four College Teens.** **_more on page 17_ **

* * *

Anna covered her face with her hair as she could never stand the aftermath of what had finished happening. Her eyes remained on the face of the man that lay beside her on the bed. It wasn’t her bed; it was his. Her resting lover had his breath leveled out to a steady pace, a hand covering his shut eyes from the neon light that crept in through the window.

Anna reached over for her phone to check the time and cursed at herself as she realized she was late to meet up with Ben. She turned on her back to stare at the ceiling for just a moment. They laid there for a brief minute before Anna sat up and started to pick up her clothes off of the floor. She had tried to use as minimal movement as possible so her partner wouldn’t awaken but of course, when has Anna Wilson ever gotten what she wanted.

“Hey, where’re you going?” The man, Richard grumbled in a tired voice as he watched her get redressed. He rubbed the tiredness out of his eye, before running a hand through his blond hair to move it out of his face.

“I have to go. I was supposed to meet up with someone right now, and I’m late.”

“Well, can you just reschedule? You never stay the night.” It was a question told in a calming tone but Anna knew that the man was begging her to stay—he always asked for her to stay.

“I can’t, Richard. It was nice while it lasted but I really need to go. I’ll call you soon, how about that?” She said as she tied her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on her black Vans with purple laces.

Richard nodded slowly and sighed gently. “Maybe next time, you can stay? Try to—maybe?”

Anna froze in her position, only blinking for a few seconds before turning to the hopeful man on the other side of the bed. “Maybe…”

Anna left with that. As much as she would have liked to play the part he craved for and kiss him deeply enough to have him woozy, Anna wasn’t feeling it. Gathering her belonging, she made her way out of the apartment complex she had learned to remember quite well.

As soon as she was out of the complex she called her brother on speed dial. She didn’t get to speak before he was already asking, “Where the hell are you?”

Anna groaned, “On the end of Richard road?”

“Richard?! Richard Fisk?!” Anna didn’t need to see Ben to know the silence on both ends of the phone meant he had closed his eyes and was probably counting backward from ten so he didn’t blow up at her. “Damn you, Anna. I’ll be there in 10.”

Fucking liar. Twenty minutes it took before Anna saw Ben rolling up, the windows tinted and the ride quiet. She hopped in, never expecting to feel shame for being picked up from a street corner before.

“You shouldn’t judge me. You fuck whores all the time.”

“I know, and I’m not judging you or anything…”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.” Ben didn’t say anything else as he drove on, going back to the location he came from, where the job was located.

Anna looked out onto a bar that had its orange lights up front beginning to light up. “This the place?”

“It’s where they told us he’d be,” Ben sighed as he parked the car and they both got out. The unspoken plan was put into action as soon as they had walked in. It was the usual plan on how to lure their target. From the intel they had gotten from the source who hired them, their target was a middle-aged man who liked to have go-arounds with younger men on the down-low. Easy targets mean an easy plan.

Ben made his way to the bar and simply sat there. Anna took place by the bathrooms, pretending to be waiting for a friend by the door. She wouldn’t stay long; she was just checking to ensure everything hit off smoothly.

When the bartender came around to serve, Ben ordered a water. “Yeah, looks like I’m DDing tonight. That’s if my friends don’t leave tonight with anyone, am I right?” Ben smiled brightly as he nudged the timid and hunched up man beside him. It shocked the man at the sudden touch of another person and the stranger’s eyes widened at the sight of a perfect, young, blond specimen right in front of his eyes.

The bartender served up the water with a slight smile and Ben sighed heavily as he pretended to look around, sipping from the straw that was placed in the cup. The man next to him kept giving shifty eyes and from what Ben could tell his breathing was also shallow as if he was trying to hold it in.

Ben smirked slightly as he placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, startling him. “Hey man, you okay there?”

“Y-Ye-Yeah, I’m f-fine,” he stuttered badly as he kept his eyes shifted down to himself.

“You don’t seem too well. Here, have some water!” Ben was quick to take his water cup and put the end of the straw in the man’s mouth who was too shocked to not do as the youngster said.

Ben smiled gently at the man who looked at him as if he was holding the world, “There. Feel better?”

The man nodded and cleared his throat when the straw was taken out of his mouth. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Ben smiled as he took the water back for himself and sipped from the same straw the man had slipped from before. The man visibly gulped.

“You must be new here? Never seen you around,” the man spoke to Ben.

Ben gave a one-shoulder shrug. “I just recently turned 21. Before that I wasn’t really allowed to even step into a bar, ya know?”

The man suddenly got a gleam in his eye at the mention of Ben’s young age. _We got ‘em boys,_ Ben thought.

“Oh well, that’s understandable. And I heard you mention you were DDing tonight?”

“Well, really all of my friends who are here were planning to get totally wasted. I tagged along for the hell of it. Whoever is sober enough to drive will take us back, that is as long as I have friends to drive.”

“Where are your friends now?” The man asked looking around for any over young people at the bar.

Ben ducked his head. “They left already.”

The man’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah…All found someone to go home to, I guess. What a waste of a night…”

The man bit his lip as his fingers twitched to touch the boy next to him. He believed him to be so beautiful and mesmerizing under the orange lighting and his own hazy vision. “Well, the night is still young, isn’t it? Bartender! Round up a couple drinks for my new friend and me!” The man turned to the blonde man, “I’m sorry. I never got your name.”

“Ben. My name is Ben.”

The man whispered it softly to himself, the name rolling off his tongue nicely. Hooking them in really was all in the eyes. Ben shared the same bright look as the man beside him but they shared it with two different reasons. One was for lust for love while the other was for lust for death. All drinks that the man was giving to him he threw down his throat. It probably would have left any normal man dead, but not Ben. He was special.

The man and Ben talked for a while as they continued to drink. The 20-year-old noticed that the man had slowed down his drinking as he continued to order drinks for the young boy. Ben was getting a little nervous at how much he was taking until he dropped his head down onto the counter and hummed softly, pretending to pass out. It was at that moment the man finally took Ben and told him, he was going to take him home.

The man paid for the tab before taking Ben against his side and exiting the bar with him, putting his exhausted body into his car and getting into the driver’s seat. No one noticed the missing blonde female who left the bar long ago.

The man started his journey home with the unconscious body in his passenger seat. The man kept muttering to Ben complete gibberish and nonsense on the thoughts running through his head that—speaking of what the presence of Ben meant to him.

The man only traveled for ten minutes before his car was jolted into a stop. Ben flung forward, his head bashing into the windshield, causing both it and his head to crack. The man in the driver’s seat gasped out as he saw Ben’s head beginning to bleed against the dashboard, gushing out at an exponential rate. “N-no… no, please no…” the man muttered in panic.

The man began to freak out as he hurried to take off his seatbelt and jump out of his car. Ben was still inside, unmoved by what had happened. The man stepped away to see there was a substance wrapped around his tires. The closer he stepped, the more the substance resembled...webbing?

A hard strike was delivered to the man’s temple, making him cry out to the excruciating pain he felt. He was down in an instant, grasping the back of his head and trying to see what or who had hit him.

All he got to see was a flash of yellow before another special was delivered to his face. The man was beginning to crawl away, towards the headlights of his car. Pain surged up suddenly from his leg and he cried out in pain.

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” A female voice called from above him and he was beginning to get hit repeatedly with so much force, it wasn’t long before his breath was so shallow it didn’t seem as if he was breathing. He peaked open his eyes to see a brightly blonde female covered in splatters of blood, probably his own, holding out a shovel and the sudden appearance of his beloved Ben.

“Wanna do the pleasures?” The female voice asked.

"Ben..." The man's voice trembled to the young man who stared at him with a deadly look on his face.

Ben didn’t hesitate to take the shovel and press the shovel blade against the man’s neck and step in the end, completely detaching the head from the body. Completing the job.

Ben sighed out heavily, leaning his head against the handle of the shovel. Anna rubbed his back smoothly. “Come on, we gotta clean this shit up.”

Ben nodded and the two started to get to work, following the checklist they had made for this particular mission.

 

**CLEAN-UP OF PEDO-DOUCHEBAG #12**

  * ****place douchebag in body bag****


  * **spray paint blood stain on street**


  * **unscrew license plate from car**


  * **clean blood off weapon with water**


  * **hide body in a grave six feet and one inch under**


  * **drive car into a large body of water**


  * **???**


  * **Profit**



 

By the time Anna had time to walk all the way back to her and Ben’s car and meet the person who hired them, Anna was worn out. Anna went back alone to the alley where they had promised to meet the employer. Anna walked up alone while Ben finished the job.

A dark shadow in a dark hoodie was laying around, inching forward towards the blonde who closed and tied up the long white trench coat that only served to cover up the blood-stained clothes she didn’t have time to switch out of.

“Did you get him?” A timid man voice spoke out from the darkness.

Anna took a deep breath as she nodded, “He’s being taken care of now. You don’t have to worry anymore. The only demons left are the ones inside you…”

The figure nodded silently under the hood. The sharp blue eyes of Anna were like daggers to the young man. He knew she was waiting for payment, so he took the crumpled bills out of his hoodie and folded it several times before handing it over to her.

“I-I know it’s not much compared to what it would normally cost, but I can’t thank you enough for what you did.”

Anna counted the bills that were handed to her and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the employer. She forced herself to say the words he wanted to hear, “Money is nothing. We do what we do so you can live your life. Say, can you live with yourself after what happened tonight?”

The hidden man didn’t know how to answer that question, but he shifted uncomfortably under her sharp eye.

“Did he suffer?”

Anna was a bit stunned by the question. She could answer it honestly. She could tell him the plan they used to lure him in, describe to him what they did to his body, vocalize every scream and beg the creep played for the blonde duo before having his head detached from his body. Anna wanted to tell him, to let him know that yes, he did suffer. He suffered greatly, feeling the pressure and the pain in his last moments alive on this fucked up place we call the world… but Anna could tell by the nervous shifting and shy body language that he didn’t need to hear any of the details.

“More than it has ever exploited to the world.”

It took her almost forty minutes to drive back to the bay to retrieve Ben. He was emerging from the water after physically pushing and making sure the car was at the bottom of the bay, and Anna could only look at her wet and pale brother in disgust. Ben dry heaved over the sand that hid the body of their victim deep underneath. He coughed out water and spit at the ground before looking up to his sister who stood there with arms crossed.

“All this hard work and they give us a measly 700 bucks,” Anna grumbled.

Ben laughed out loudly, body shaking either from the laughter or from being submerged in the cold water for 89 minutes. Ben grinned at his sister, “would have done all that again for less.”

“That wouldn’t help much in paying off our debts, dickwad.” Anna rolled her eyes and threw him a towel and a bag of clean clothes. “Come on. I want some ice cream.”

* * *

Ben and Anna walk through Central Park with McDonald’s ice cream cones in their hands, purchased after changing out of their ‘work’ clothes. It was hot for a night in New York but Global Warming was on the rise. Anna wore some cut jean booty shorts and an olive green tank top while Ben wore the bottom half of his work suit and a black wife beater.

Anna spoke to Ben about her recent dilemma with Richard, and what she suspects to be his intentions with her that she didn’t agree with at all. “You sleep with one guy in high school and they think you’re in love with them,” Anna scoffed as she licked a strip of ice cream that was melting down the side of her cone.

Ben laughed, “You go back to him and screw around every few weeks.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean I’m in love with the guy. I have needs and he’s easy to fulfill them. It isn’t great, but it gets it done. I wish he would just know that! Ugh, I don’t know what is wrong with me!”

“Nothing’s wrong with you. You two are just on two different ideas of the same relationship,” Ben shrugged.

“And I don’t know how to tell him I don’t want to take it any farther than just screwing him!”

“That’s your fault. You need to learn to set boundaries, let them know just exactly what your giving isn’t anything involving feelings. When I was eleven years old and I had lost my virginity, the girls all teased me, calling me Wittle Willy Wilson—”

Anna groaned out, “Ugh, Ben! I do not want to hear your Virginity story again, I’ve heard all about it in the last nine years.”

“Just hold on a second! I walked right up to that head cheerleader of the eighth grade and told her, ‘I do not have a small willy, Doreen! My dingaling is bigger than average for the common man!’ Fucked her to prove a point—”

“Ben! For the love of Blue Ivy, I don’t want to hear it!” Anna yelled out to the black sky above her.

“Alright fine, I won’t tell it, but remember that time I told you about those five supermodels I had an orgy with back when we visited that underground club in Harlem?”

Anna’s face wore a look of confusion. “I thought you said it was four models?”

“No, it was five, remember? One was riding me, another rode my face, I finger blasted the other two and—” Ben stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened. “Oh. I remember why I only said four.”

Anna’s eyebrow raised at her brother. “Why? What happened?”

Ben gave his sister a look of warning before continuing his walking, “Let’s just say my asshole still clenches around nothing at random times since that night.”

Anna crackled out laughter in realization over what he meant. She beamed down at her ice cream cone, going to lick another strip when her mind started ringing out loudly as if warning for danger. She gasped before dropping her ice cream and grabbing ahold of Ben and harshly pushing him down to the ground just as gunshots started to ring out in their direction.

“Holy fucking shit!” Ben cried out as Anna went to cover her head and made a break to hide behind some bushes.

“Goddamnit, are they shooting at us? In Central Park?” Anna let out a harsh breath. “Who is this stupid?”

She looked over to her brother, “Do you have anything on you?”

“Does it look like I’m a crazy psychopathic murderer?” Ben asked rhetorically before he pulled out a small (and pathetic) handgun along with his pocket knife which he passed over to his sister. “Damn it, I need to start carrying Matilda with me at all times.”

“Cover my ass!” Anna called out before running out towards where the shots were coming from.

“Those booty shorts don’t cover enough anyways!” Ben called out as he pulled out of hiding and started to shoot where he could see ammo sparks coming from weapons hidden in the bushes and behind benches and tree trunks.

Anna was swift on her moves. The tingling in the back of her temple was on high alert, letting her know when to move out of the way from potential hits. She whipped out the pocket knife and used the ball of her feet to launch herself 25 feet up in the air to set her right into the middle of where she needed to be.

“Hello, hello!” She grinned and started to jab the five-inch steel knife into the duct of the neck of each threat she approached. Luckily for the twins, there were only less than twenty men trying to kill them so it was easier to take out. No biggie.

Anna took two down with ease before she did a sweet roundhouse kick to the next victim, ending it with a surprise slice of the neck. Cartwheeling to the next fellas hiding behind the tree line, the blonde female was quick to grab one’s gun and elbow the face of the owner to snatch it away. Without hesitation, she aimed and took down three men using the seven bullets the gun had left. Anna quickly discarded the gun, only after sharply stabbing the end of the rifle gun through the back of the last man in line.

Ben had caught up with his sister, shooting the baddies in their temples to verify death. He whistled a classic Britney Spears song upon standing on his sister’s side. “You got blood on your shirt.”

“I know,” Anna growled as she spat on the ground, stepping over the dead bodies. The blonde heard the faint whimpering of a forgotten victim. “There,” she whispered pointing behind a tree. Ben was quick to approach a man that was only on the verge of dying from one of the gun wounds he had afflicted a moment ago.

“Pull back,” the dying man choked on his words. “Don’t engage—ACK!” Ben stepped on the bullet wound of the man and twisted his arm back into a painful position.

“I don’t mean to sound like your abusive boyfriend but want to tell me who the fuck you work for and what the hell you want with us,” Ben demanded the answer.

“Easy, B.W. We need him to talk,” Anna cooed as she squatted down beside the face of the man and pulled a deceivingly innocent smile. “You want to tell me what all that was about?”

“We’re sorry,” the man coughed out, blood dripping out of his mouth. “We were sent to you—for the bounty.”

“Bounty?” Anna sounded shocked. Her mind and memory started reeling through faces of people she’s killed in the past, a thought striking that had never occurred to her before. “Who the hell wants us dead?!” Anna asked in concern for her life and her brother’s.

“Don’t know!” The man grunted. “A mass alert went out for you two to everyone—for—for a large amount of money…” The man spat out the blood that was collecting in his mouth and Anna tried to ignore the fact that some of it sprayed onto her bare leg. The man couldn’t hold on to life any longer, and Anna knew that fact.

Anna looked up at Ben who shrugged at her. She turned back to the guy asking the final question, “How much?!”

* * *

**Just twenty-four hours beforehand…**

 

“And then—and then, he reaches behind my ear and pulls out, guess what??! Yes, yes! It’s _my_ card, the three of hearts! Oh man! It was fantastic!” Wade laughed as he was beaming while telling the story of his Peter playing the most amazing magic trick ever.

“Wow, Wade, I love our late night conversations about your wonderful magician of a boyfriend,” Weasel stated sarcastically as he was just trying to clean the beer glasses he had just finished washing. “Makes me remember on how much I don’t have anyone—absolute no one that likes me.”

“Oh, don’t worry about the now Weasel! Soon you’ll find some smoking hot grandma who still has a working vaginal system and you’ll be going downtown almost every night like I am!” Wade grinned as he down his beer and slammed it down, ready for another.

“Thanks, Wade. I feed off your confidence,” Weasel shook his head and refilled his drink. “Where is your lover boy now anyways?”

“Ah, he’s over having dinner with his kids tonight.”

“You never told me he was a DILF.”

“It wasn’t like it mattered!” Wade sighed. “Yeah, fortunately, his kids are over the age of eighteen and out of the house already. Thank God too, I don’t think we’d get away with even a quarter of the nasty things we do if he still had his kids living under the same roof.”

“That’d be really awkward. Imagine little kiddos walking in on you two,” Weasel smirked.

Wade shook his head rapidly, trying not to think of that scenario of awkwardness if ever to happen. “Fuck no. That is suuuuuuucchh a mood killer.”

“Anyways, it’s nice to see you happy for once. It was about time you got something you deserved...even if you are one ugly motherfucker.”

“Thanks, Weasel. As nice as it all is, I didn’t realize that being with Peter meant not getting many job offers as a source of income. Why is that? Am I finally losing my touch, Weez?”

“Either that or maybe because of the new mercenary duo that just popped up on the scene recently,” Weasel suggested as he put down a beer glass which he finished wiping down.

“I’m sorry what?” Wade blinked.

“Yeah, haven’t you heard? New players have joined the playing field a while ago, the Wilson twins. They’re the young new mercenaries for hire that are literally taking any job that lines up for them.”

“They’re accepting all jobs? Isn’t that, I don’t know, a bit dangerous and stupid?”

“Absolutely. They’ve even stopped by a few times for some Gold Cards.”

Wade gasped at the man before him, “You let them take my job offers?”

“Hey, business is business. Besides, they seemed desperate. I’ve met them once or twice now and they seem like good kids. From what I can gather, they’d seem to take any offer that is given to them for cash only. They mostly do their own freelancing sort of deal, but for all the Gold Cards they pick up, it’s returned and taken care of within two days, stamped with an A.M. and B.W. It’s ‘quick and easy’ they say.”

“And by quick and easy they probably mean messy and careless,” Wade sighed and shook his head. “Surely those two are bound to get into a fucked up ordeal, get themselves killed sometime soon.”

“Or someone will be out to kill them.”

“Oh, maybe this is a sign, Weez. Maybe it’s a good thing these youngsters are taking the jobs, putting the pizzazz back in pizza… maybe it’s my time to hang up the ol’ red and black and give it all to the new generation…”

“What are you even talking about, Wade? Your healing factor can allow you to do this forever.”

“But I’m talking about retirement, Weasel! Bank in a timeshare and participate in Monday and Wednesday night Bingo at the center! Yell at kids to get off lawns and to stop ruining good stuff like Sub sandwiches and street dancing.”

“You do that already.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be my purpose for living this time!” Wade released a sigh. “I lost my reason to live over twenty years ago—after it slipped right from between my fingers...never to be seen again…”

“God, not this again…”

“OH WEASEL! WHY’D HE LEAVE ME?! WHY?!” Wade sobbed loudly as he pounded his fist onto the bar, causing all the glasses to jump and shake.

“Please stop before you trigger the presence of another creepy weirdo in a suit wanting to turn you into a superhero.”

Beeps and buzzes came from Wade’s phone and all around the bar it seemed. Wade sat up abruptly, taking his phone out of his pocket to look at the new hit that was going through. His eyebrow raised as he saw the listing of the hit as “Immediate Target Priority”. Those were uncommon; Meaning the target needed to be dead ASAP. The screen changed, revealing more information about the hit, and Weasel peeked over the side to see what the ugly fuck was looking at.

“Speak of the devils.”

 

**IMMEDIATE TARGET PRIORITY:**

**Anna Wilson**

**$350,000**

**Sex: Female / Hair: BLD**

**Eyes: BLUE / HT: 5’08”**

**WT: 135 / AGE: 20**

 

**IMMEDIATE TARGET PRIORITY:**

**Ben Wilson**

**$350,000**

**Sex: Male / Hair: BLD**

**Eyes: BLUE / HT: 6’01”**

**WT: 180 / AGE: 20**

 

Wade sat in silence for a brief moment as his mind got whirling inside, cranking gears. $700K for the heads of two new mercenaries stealing his thunder. So much money he could buy Petey his own island and have constant sex on the beach while having Piña Coladas on hold for them all day, every day. It was a no-brainer on what exactly Wade had to do…

“Time to say ‘game over’ for these two newbs.”


	4. Bounty and Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Ben are on the run—and they encounter Deadpool. Actually, he finds them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted murder and lots and lots of stabbing and shooting. It's Deadpool.

The past ten hours had been absolute hell for the Wilson twins. After discovering the bounty for their heads, both Anna and Ben grew paranoid and anxious over what was to become of them. Not even an hour after the first baddies has pulled up on the scene, they were confronted by another team of mercenaries. The fight was brutal as both twins were unprepared with no other weapons than a gun low on ammo, a pocket knife, and their own skills. It was still unknown to them why they were still alive but after that battle, they decided to go underground—literally.

After sleeping in a dumpster for only four hours per twin (each taking shifts), the last thing they wanted was to be discovered. So, walking through the sewers, following the memory of what the above world looked like, Anna led the way back to their apartment building while Ben was held responsible to shoot every rat they came across with whatever ammunition he had left.

“I swear I think these little shits I’m supposed to be shooting are literal little shits. Rats or poop, I can’t tell the difference anymore because the stench IS MELTING MY EYE SOCKETS OFF MY FACE!”

“Can you just shut the fuck up?” Anna yelped after hearing Ben’s voice travel throughout the sewer system. The yelling wasn’t helping her sensitive hearing whatsoever. “We have people after us trying to murder us in the worst ways possible. If we die from drowning in the urine and feces of the people of New York, it would be a lot better than what’s coming to us.”

“Honestly, at this point in my life, this _is_ the worst way to go down. After all the fuckery we’ve done and gone through, if even a little bit of this nasty ass water enters my mouth, I’m killing myself. No hesitation. I’d rather fucking die.”

“Shhh! I think we’re here.”

Anna tucked her phone back into her pocket and stared up at the manhole exit that she suspected to be the closest to their apartment building. She climbed up the small ladder and took a peek at Earth's sunlight and the alleyway beside the building. “Yep, this is it.”

Anna closed the cover. A gunshot went off that nearly made the blonde fall off the stairs in surprise if not for her gripping fingertips against the bar. She glared at Ben who shrugged a shoulder. “Poop rats.”

“Whatever. You’re going first. You only got fifteen minutes to do what you gotta do then move out.”

“Me?! Why am I first?! And I need more time than fifteen minutes. I'm a grown adult,” Ben yelled back, shocked at the fact that it was a strict order and not something which had been discussed beforehand.

“We don’t have time to waste, Ben. If you’re not back in fifteen minutes, I’m going up there and getting you. The apartment may be hijacked and if it is—”

“Then you need a body to throw under the bus. Of course,” Ben rolled his eyes.

“No! If it is then I know you can take them out quickly.”

“If you wanted them taken out then why don’t you go up first? You got that magic, vibrator thingy in your head, not me!”

“But I can only work with sharp objects. Using a sword or a knife is much more time consuming than a gun. Guns are fast, and you are the best at using them.”

“I know you’re just using me as bait but your sweet talking worked on me. I’ll go.”

Anna took down the smile that wanted to etch itself on her face. Ben climbed up the ladder to the above world and he was out, on his way to the apartment building to do whatever the hell he could in a small fifteen-minute block he was given available.

Fifteen minutes wasn’t enough to do all that he would have liked to do. He wanted to shower, pack up all his cherished belongings while sobbing his eyes out. He hated having to leave the apartment so soon; sure, they’ve only had the place for over a month but it was growing to be his home.

Ben carried a gun in hand, ready for anything he could face. Even on high alert, his trigger finger was itching to just put a hole in something.

A door opened suddenly and Ben whipped out his bitchy handgun, ready to take off the head of whatever idiot wanted to mess with him at such a vulnerable time.

“Kenneth? Kenneth, is that you, my sweet boy?” Ben’s elderly neighbor, Mrs. McCormick called out as she adjusted her glasses to get a better view of who was standing outside her door.

Ben let a breath of relief, “Yes, mom. It’s me, your son.”

The elderly woman broke down sobbing at those six little words. “Oh, my sweet boy! I knew you’d come back! We waited fifty years for you to return.”

“Yes, and I’m back! I’m just going to go park my tricycle out back and maybe we can have some tea and crumpets inside, alright, mommy?” Ben said in a sweet little voice.

“Yes, sweetie of course! We’re here for you,” Mrs. McCormick cried. Being reunited with who she believed was her long-lost son was really taking an emotional toll on her fragile and weak body. “Stuart! He’s back, our son, he’s back!”

As soon as that door closed, Ben let out a sinister chuckle. “Hehe, fucking old hags.” Ben made it to the apartment, twelve-ish minutes left for him to do what needed to be done. He would delay his shower until he got to a more comfortable location. Shower time was his private time, and he cherished his me-time. As soon as he walked in, he went straight to his room. Taking one of the backpacks that were in his closet for school, he dumped out the past due textbooks, and blank sheets of notebook papers and started to shove boxes of ammo, secret cash stashes, toothbrushes and toothpaste, phone chargers, and a few lightweight, thin articles of clothing.

Moving to his bed he pulled the blanket off to reveal his sweet and precious angel, Matilda, all tuckered out and still resting on her side of the bed with a baby pink blanket wrapped around her comfortable. With gentle hands, he unwrapped her and held her in his hand. He kissed the tip of her muzzle. "Oh baby, Daddy's never going to leave you again." 

Ben moved to the living room, taking down the pictures of Anna, Ben, and Peter off the walls and putting them in the bag to take along with him. As Ben was stuffing personal pictures of the family into his backpack, he felt a disturbance within himself. He had never felt it before. It caused him to halt in his action and look around the apartment trying to identify if anything was out of place. His darting eyes hadn’t caught anything unusual so he took a quick moment to finish stuffing the bag with the last few photos we wanted to take along before zipping it up.

It wasn’t a moment later when the apartment window was being shattered. A familiar man cloaked in red and black crashed through, guns in hand and swords in the proper place in the holders on his body. Ben only had a split second to recharge Matilda while the stranger called out, “Honey, I’m home!”

Guns blazing, Deadpool aimed at random, shooting to kill or destroy anything that was in front of him including the blonde young man that took cover behind the sofa in the middle of the living room. Ben was quick to use his own weapon to shoot at Deadpool. His aim was precise, hitting at all the places Ben tried for but nothing was working to make the man go down. Ben couldn’t tell because of the heat of the moment, but all bullets fired went right through the Merc without any sign of hurt or extreme damage.

Deadpool laughed it off manically. The loud commotion of his guns almost drowning out the hysterical cry of the masked man. Shattering glass, flying cotton, shedding blood—all the clamor was freaking Ben out to a point of hyperventilation. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ben cursed to himself quietly as his eyes glanced at the front door, the only exit accessible for him to make an escape from. He looked back to the red backpack he packed up which was in open view, and whined. Turning towards the bag, he reached for the front pocket where he had placed an extra box of ammunition. Just as his hand reached out towards the bag, his shoulder was hit.

A cry of pain released from Ben’s lips. _I could take a bullet,_ Ben thought to himself. As much as the shot to his shoulder hurt, he took the hold of the bag and slung it behind him while taking the small window of a chance he had to get up to run.

Deadpool reloaded as he walked slowly towards Ben, whistling a Katy Perry tune. He picked up the boy’s hunched body and force him to stand up straight against the television stand that leaned heavily against the back wall. Taking the safety off of the gun, Deadpool doesn’t hesitate to press the tip of the gun against Ben’s temple. Ben’s head fell back slightly to look up at the grinning anti-hero, “Time to go night-night, little boy.”

Ben smiled wickedly as if not afraid of the outcome of the situation. “Night-night.”

Deadpool felt a breath behind him. The masked man barely had time to turn his head before a kitchen knife sliced Wade’s head clean off of his shoulders. Ben swallowed harshly as the mercenary’s body sluggishly fell against him and dropped to the floor with a thump.

Anna glared down at the decapitated body that tried to murder her twin brother. Looking up to him, she smirked, "you got blood on your shirt."

"Wow, I wonder why?"

The female twin ignored the rhetorical question. She asked, “You alright?”

“I’ll heal,” Ben snarled. He could feel his wound healing itself around the bullet that was lodged inside of him. “Could’ve came five minutes ago before a glory hole was blown out of my shoulder?”

“I said fifteen minutes! Now let’s go. I don’t think he came alone.”

“They never do,” Ben stated as he grabbed the backpack and his dropped Matilda before leaving the obliterated apartment to the dead man who tried to assassinate them.

“Not without me you don’t!” Deadpool’s voice rumbled as his body struggled to get up and focus on turning in the direction where his missing head had landed.

* * *

Anna avoided making eye contact with Ben who was driving his truck out of the heavy population of the city. She salvaged through what Ben had stored into the backpack, mentally wanting to kill her brother for being so stupid.

“You can pack clothes for yourself but nothing for me.”

“You gave me fifteen minutes to work with. That’s all I could get in the eight minutes I actually had before that stupid Poe-Teletubby waltzed in and wasted my time! At least I got your toothbrush. You should be thanking me.”

“Oh, thank you, wise one, for getting me two things,” Anna said sarcastically.

“You’re fucking welcome. ‘Wise one’, that’s what I like to hear!”

Anna rolled her eyes, “You damn imbecile, what am I supposed to do now? I got nothing but a phone charger and a toothbrush!”

“And that’s all you need to survive if you really think about the necessities of life.”

“BEN!”

“Alright!” Ben scoffed. “If you want clothes, we’ll just use some cash from the emergency stash and go to a thrift shop or something. We got a few thousand stashed up, it should last us a while.”

“This isn’t for us. Have you forgotten that we’re in goddamn debt?”

“And we’re still going to pay it back. Spending a little isn’t going to hurt us entirely.”

“You could have just gotten some clothes for me and we wouldn’t be needing to spend our payments!”

“I’M TRYING TO BE OPTIMISTIC HERE, ANNA! FOR FUCK’S SAKE, I WAS NEARLY MURDERED GETTING THAT SHIT AND YOU’RE JUST SOUNDING LIKE AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!”

Never in her entire shared existence with Ben has Anna ever heard him yell at her with such fury and hatred in his tone. Anna was now noticing the tight grip Ben held on the steering wheel and the murderous look he had in his eyes. Anna opened her mouth to speak but she bit her tongue when the back of Ben’s truck was hit powerfully and forcefully.

“What the fuck?” Anna screamed as she tried to catch a glimpse at what the hell was happening behind them. “Oh no… oh no, oh no, oh no. Fuck! It’s him again!”

“What?!” Ben asked as he took a look in the mirror to see an unwanted guest had tagged along to their road trip. “I thought you took off his head?!” Ben screeched as he was alternating his view from the rearview mirror to the road ahead of him.

“I did! God Dammit, what the hell do I do?” Anna asked as she looked at her brother for guidance.

“I don’t fucking know, but you’re FREAKING ME THE FUCK OUT, ANNA. SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Ben screamed as pressed the gas pedal and hard as he could, crashing through surrounding New York traffic, not giving a shit of anyone or anything in the way. Anna was holding a death grip on the handle above her seat, trying not to accidentally break it off.

A wave of gun bullets crashed through the back window of the car to the front, making the twins duck down to protect their heads. A maniacal laugh ran through the wisping air, and Ben could only catch the sight of red and black following their tail through the rearview mirror.

“Man, when I prayed I wanted a stalker, I meant a hot sexy chick, not this,” Ben spoke a point of irrelevancy.

Anna growled as she looked behind to see Deadpool behind them. ‘La Cucaracha’ horn blaring through. “Why the hell would you drive a car with no top in a killer car chase?”

“Hey, he’s smart. Saves on windows!” Ben pointed out running through a changing red light. He lifted his foot up and kicked off the front window that was completely ruining his vision. The blond cursed out when he saw the camera go off, catching him in the act. “Fuck… Dad’s gonna kill me.”

Anna opened up the glove compartment and checked the back seat along with under their seats to find anything useful. Ben checked over to his sister, “What are you looking for?”

“Something to kill this bastard!” Anna answered as she found a butter knife, a few loose bullets, a plastic bag, and a jar of peanut butter. “Hey! How fast does a bullet have to go to kill?”

“I don’t know that shit! I didn’t do well in social studies!” Ben answered.

Anna grumbled, “I think it has to be like half a mile a second?”

“Isn’t that the equivalence to the speed of light?”

“Holy shit, you’re dumb as fuck!” Anna insulted her brother as she continued to look around. “And what the hell do you keep in this car?”

“I just chuck things in the back. Check the trunk; there might be the hooker I picked up on Sunday.”

“I don’t have time. I’ll just use all of this shit.” Anna took hold of all the things she found and started to crawl out of the truck. “Keep driving!”

“No, actually let me just park the car right here for a quick minute while I get myself killed thirty times!” Ben yelled at her sarcastically while honking his horn. “Hey! Leave the peanut butter!”

Anna rolled her eyes but left the jar behind before moving on top of the truck, balancing on it as she glared deadly at the man who was continuingly trying to massacre her and her brother. The blonde women could see the trace of the bold grin the man in the mask portrayed towards her as he whipped out a pistol from the side of the buggy, ready to shoot. “Now I’m pissed off.” Anna smirked at the words she heard from the man despite being the far distance away. She took one of the loose bullets she held and threw the shell as hard and as fast as she possibly could at the place of the fucker’s hand.

“HOW THE FUCK!” She heard him cry out as the bullet ripped right through the hand, causing him to drop the gun and take his hand back into the car. Anna grinned as she took another bullet shell and aimed for the Deadpool’s shoulder this time, getting her target precisely. “THAT’S MY WANK HAND, YOU FUCKIN’ LIZZIE BORDEN WANNABE!”

Anna bent her knees before she super jumped to the killer’s buggy, leaving a dent in her place on Ben’s truck which he cursed her for before punching the dent upward and sort of back into place.

Anna landed on the hood of the buggy and front flipped to sit in the passenger seat next to the masked man. “Goddamnit, she’s a mutant?!” Deadpool looked at her bewildered as she simply looked over to him and smiled nicely.

“Hello, hello!” She grinned before taking the butter knife she hid behind her back and stabbing the man in the chest, dislodging it and rapidly puncturing new holes into him in several different bodily locations. Deadpool grunted as he took a hold of Anna’s hand while she was in the process of piercing his inner thigh and waved his finger at her. “No, no, little girl. That’s a surprise tool that can help us later!”

The man in red and black took the knife out of her hand and went straight for the bitch’s heart. Luckily, her temple tingled a warning and she backflipped over the seat, causing the kitchen knife to ruin the leather of the passenger seat.“Damn it! I just got that fixed! You better have insurance to pay for that, young lady.”

Anna raised an eyebrow before she did something that completely threw Deadpool off guard from the fight. He watched as she brought in her two middle fingers to her wrist and out of her wrist released organic webbing that covered the hole of the seat. “There. Fixed it. Happy?”

The white in Deadpool’s eyes expanded grandly as he looked at the blonde woman with the extraordinary spider-themed powers. “Oh my god, it’s you! You’re the Webster I’ve heard about.”

Anna wore a face of confusion. “Excuse me? I’m not a dictionary.” She looked frontward and screamed out, “look out!”

Deadpool turned to see what she was warning him about. Ben’s truck was missing from ahead of the buggy, being replaced by stuck nine a.m. traffic. The older mercenary took the steering wheel and quickly steered to make the buggy attach itself to the side of the nearest building and hop along from building to building.

Anna didn’t get a good grip on the buggy when they jumped on the building. She was thrown out of the passenger seat and before panic had fueled inside her chest, she thwipped out a web to attach to the headrest of her seat. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and pulled herself up on her web to return inside the car with the man trying to take her life.

“Do you know Spider-Man? Are you part of his spiderverse thingy with all the other spider-related heroes?”

“What the hell are you talking about, you psycho?” Anna asked beyond confused at this point. She has never heard of any being called ‘Spider-Man’ and knew nothing about a ‘Spiderverse’. Erupted honking took the woman’s focus away. Down on the street, making a sharp corner turn, nearly running a lady over was Ben with his head out the window looking bewildered at Anna.

“WHAT IN THE MARIO KART PLAYTHROUGH ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!” Ben yelled trying to catch up the jumping from building to building.

Anna growled as she turned back to Deadpool who about shot a bullet through the back of her head. Her tingly feeling gave her a quarter of a second to react by reacting her foot across the middle section and sticking her foot through one of the holes of the steering wheel. When the buggy was about to jump, Anna leaned back against the door on her side to make the car flip in the air back towards the street.

Both Anna and Deadpool shook in their place as they landed just in front of Ben’s truck, leading it to crash into their backside.

Deadpool squealed in excitement as he looked towards the blonde beauty in his dead-buggy. “That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen in my life! You’re just like him, super strength, Spidey Sense, sticky fingers—oh! Alliterations! Say that one-hundred-and-sixty-seven times fast! I’m sure you know of him. About ye-high, red and blue costume, glowing blue spider logo on the chest, has a fantastic ass—”

“Do you ever fucking shut up?” Anna grunted as she kicked Deadpool in the face hard enough to hear the snapping of the neck and also to see it go around 180 degrees. Anna gasped in horror. “Oh my god, what the hell are you?!”

Deadpool fixed his head, placing it back in the proper placement. “I’m Canadian!”

She took that sweet second the unravel the plastic bag and cover Deadpool’s face with it, pulling on it, hoping it could kill the man or just let him stop breathing for just a few minutes. Deadpool did struggle but he knew he couldn’t die. His mission wasn’t to converse on the whereabouts of his former flame, it was to kill these two Deadpool-wannabes and take his Petey to a secluded location where it’s eighty degrees year round.

He reached down to his tool belt and pulled the pins on two grenades, chucking both back towards the back of the truck that was totally ruining his buggy's paint job. Anna gasped out as she saw the weapons ongoing to land in the cargo bed of her brother’s truck.

“NO! BEN!” Anna cried out, leaving her plan of killing this son of a bitch and moving to save her brother from splattering into a million pieces. A web moved out to catch one of the grenades and directed it upward to avoid a bigger explosion than expected. She ditched the buggy, using it as a foundation to jumping to the back of the truck to get the other explosive. She slid through the shattered front window and before Ben could say a word, she turned the steering wheel to a sharp left. The truck crashed into the downstairs Starbucks of a business building and Anna pushed her brother out the car at the same time the grenade ticked off and exploded.

It was a single moment occurring and affecting the lives of many different people. Deadpool strolled up slowly to the chaos he caused. People were screaming and crying, a lot of people were also injured but Deadpool simply passed by those people. He whistled a happy tune—Dead Man’s Party by Oingo Boingo—as he marched through the crowd of hysterical people, into the fire that emitted from the burning vehicle and to the shattered driver’s seat window. “Whew! You two surely are like failed abortions, causing me so much trouble—” Looking inside he spotted nothing. No burning bodies, no bits of an arm here or part of a leg there, literally nothing was inside. Nothing but the irrelevant injuries of people who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Fuuuuuuuu—” Deadpool cursed as he realized the two evil, psychotic fuckers had escaped. “You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.”

* * *

Ben was glaring down at Anna who had her head rested against the table they occupied at a local McDonald’s. It was crowded for a lunch rush, which was perfect for blending in without wanting too much attention to them. Kids were screaming and running around while parents tried to keep them all under control—failing horribly.

The male twin was healing of the second-degree burns he earned when the explosion when off. Anna was the lucky one, as she only received first-degree on her one side of her body. It would heal in a few days for her while it would only be a few hours (or less) for Ben. He could feel his mutated cells acting fast to take the job of fixing him up while his normal human cells were pushed back, dying for not having a purpose. It was weird for him to actually _feel_ what his insides were doing to him, but it was a part of the gift.

“We need to relocate. It’s not safe for us here.”

Ben snorted madly, “Obviously… And where exactly are we going to go, Anna, hm? All we’ve ever known is New York.”

Anna lifted her head, “Why do you sound so pissed?”

“Maybe because I am pissed.”

“What are you pissed off about?”

“Did you not just hear yourself? We have to fucking relocate because bad fucking people are after us, trying to kill us. I can’t afford to die, Anna. People are after us for getting involved in something that we didn’t want to, and look at what we’re doing now? We’re running. We have nowhere to fucking go. We know no one outside of New York, and if we leave, what are we going to do? We can’t just start a new life; we still have Dad here if you forgot about him.”

“I didn’t forget about dad. I can take care of that. You just need to calm down because we’re going to be fine…” Anna spoke in a softly, hoping her calmness would make Ben chill out, although she knew just how deep in shit the two were. “You’re going to be fine…”

She reached across the table to hold Ben’s hand comfortingly. Ben looked down at their hands before pulling away and getting up. “You’re making that call.”

The female blonde watched as Ben took the red backpack they were able to save and make his way to get in line to order something and distract himself. Anna took to her surroundings and got up from the table to make her leave outside of the fast food place. She walked a distance to be undisturbed from any others, choosing some forgotten outside tables of the McDonald’s. She took her phone out her pocket and checked it to be her father’s usual lunchtime around now, she knew. With only 12% left on her phone, she didn’t have much time to think of an excuse to tell her dad. A few scattered ideas came to mine but she didn’t know which one will sound best out her mouth.

She bit her nail as she waited for the phone to be picked up. She was silently praying, hoping he doesn’t pick up just so she doesn’t have to think of an elaborate excuse to tell him, but of course when as anything ever gone the way Anna Wilson wanted it to.

On the last ring, the phone picked and the cheery voice that belonged to Peter Parker made radio waves to Anna’s ear. “Hi, Anna!”

Anna’s smile was fighting on whether or not to appear on the girl’s face. “Hey, Dad… um, I-I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything. I can call back if you want me to.”

“Never apologize for calling, I love talking to you guys. I’m on lunch anyways,” Peter hummed as she could hear the slight sound of a fork smashing through a salad over the phone. “What can I do for you?”

Anna’s breath shuttered as she shook her head, although Peter couldn’t see it over the phone, nor see her shaking hands. “Oh, nothing I just wanted to call and um, just inform you on some good new.”

“Oh?” Peter said. Anna knew that he probably had a mouthful of salad at the moment and the image brought a smile to her lips. “Good news? I like good news.”

“Yes, uh,” Anna cleared her voice. “Well, my job—they—they had offered me a great opportunity to possibly get a paid internship for, I don’t know how long, but, um, I applied for it and I—I got it.”

“You got an internship?” Peter squealed over the phone.

Anna bit her lip, “Yeah.”

“Anna, this is amazing! I can’t tell you how happy I am right now hearing that!”

“Yeah, and it’s paid so it takes care of basic necessities and all that good stuff. I’m just telling you because the internship isn’t in the city so I’m going to be traveling for it so I—I don’t know when exactly I’ll be back to visit…”

“Don’t worry about it, honey. You win those people’s hearts. Ben and I will be here wishing you best of luck!”

“Well, that’s another thing. Ben is coming with me and following around to see if there are any working opportunities that would be good for him so…”

“Oh? So I’m going to be in New York alone?”

“I don’t know! My traveling schedule is a bit TBA right now but I’m sure we won’t go too far for too long!” Anna reassured him quickly.

“Oh well…” Peter hummed, both sides of the conversation going quiet for a small bit. “I won’t be too lonely here. I still have Thursday night bowling and a few friends that can help fill in my time while you’re gone.”

“Are you sure, Dad?” Anna asked. “Because I can say no. I don’t need to leave.”

“No, Anna. You take that opportunity. You need to take it. Anna…” Peter audibly sighed. “You were there when I struggled in finding a steady job while May was sick. My internship here at Oscorp helped our family so much, and it got me a steady job and a steady income to raise you two through those tough few years. I don’t know what I would have done if I have never gotten it, and we will never know… I would never be so selfish as to even come between something that could open doorways for you and your brother. You two are all I have, and I want you to be the best person you can be. I can’t tell you, there’s a lot of messed up things in this world, but as long as you are always striving to be your best, I will always be proud of you.”

Her father’s words to her were stirring a lot of emotions inside. The large amount of regret, remorse, and anguish was breaking her heart because she remembered. She remembered seeing her dad struggle with bills and having to drop the kids off of school late because he overslept from having long nights in the lab the night before, and dropping the kids off would cause him to be extremely late in going into the lab. They had those horrible eleven days with no electricity because Peter didn’t make enough to pay all of the bills so he paid what came first. Shower time had to happen with three flashlights on and to a maximum of ten minutes. Peter had to lather the kids up in bug spray because with no A/C or heater, opened windows were the next best option. Meals were either bought from the grocery store or Peter made it in the break room before he picked up the kids from after school. And she remembered when he got the call—the call letting him know that he was offered a stable job at Oscorp that paid so well by the hour, Peter would never worry about bouncing checks again. That day he cried so much and hugged the kids so tight—thanking a higher being he didn’t have to share the news to the kids that he was going to have to give up the only house they knew.

It only made her situation far worse than she thought she was in. Her father was speaking to her, telling her how proud he was of her about a fake internship that would have probably meant the world to him, and she lied to him. Nothing of what she has done in the last month was something to be proud of—not the killing, not the lying, not the gambling, or the debt. There was nothing in her real life that would make her father proud of her...but she wouldn't lie, hearing the words from her father's mouth made her wish it was real. Maybe this was all a bad idea; it was too late now. No going back.

Anna wiped the silent tears that slipped down her face. She swallowed down the aching cry that wanted to be released, instead whispered, “I only want to make you proud, Dad. It's all I want. Are you really proud of me?”

“I am so, so proud of you, sweetie. I will always be proud of you—you and Ben, both. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dad,” Anna pulled back to muffle her sniffling from her dad’s hearing and wiped her nose with the end of her shirt. “I’ll, um, call you on any updates. We get my schedule soon so I’ll call you.”

“Yes, please! I want to hear all about it. Don’t drown yourself with work, it’s important you take this time to learn and reflect it back on yourself.”

“Yes, Dad, of course,” Anna chuckled softly. “Thanks, Dad. I love you, bye.”

“Love you, too.”

With that, the phone call dropped and for a call that was supposed to lift the weight off her shoulders, it only shifted it to her heart.

Scruffy footsteps made it her way and she turned to see Ben walking to her with two ice cream cones. He handed her the one that he only licked once and she chuckled faintly.

“You talk to him?” Ben asked bluntly.

“Yeah. He should be off our backs for a while,” Anna sighed and licked up the side of the cone that had a drip of the tasty goodness melting down the side.

“So what are we going to do? We have money but we can’t touch it. No place to stay, no one to go to. I don’t think my life could get any worse than this,” Ben huffed.

“Don’t speak too soon. I have an idea, but you’re gonna hate the hell out of it.”

Ben’s eyebrows furrowed. “What’re you thinkin’?”

Anna gave him a look as she licked another strip from her ice cream. “I think we may need to resort to that thing we said we would never do.”

Ben sat up straight. “No. No fucking way. We can’t be that desperate!”

“Think about it, Ben! We’re still in debt, and now we got people trying to kill us. We need money that’s untraceable—we need easy cash. It’s our last option.”

Ben looked at his sister trying to think of anything else that would be a better option than what she was suggesting, but she was right. With that realization, he sulked in his seat across from her and whined audibly. “But I don’t feel comfortable wearing G-strings…”


	5. Over and Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is hella late. Sorry about that. I sure do hope you all are still as intrigued with the story as when I last left this. If not, oh well, this isn't gonna last long anyway. I honestly wrote this chapter four different ways until I found one I was okay with. yikes

“I don’t know what this is, but I have the sudden urge to put my tongue in it.”

“Please don’t, Wade.”

“I’m going to do it.”

“Oh my god, please don’t.”

“Ni nin in.”

“And you did it.”

Our favorite couple was grocery shopping for Peter’s place. They had agreed to make dinner tonight since it was about to be the weekend. Peter wanted Italian, Wade craved for seafood, so to compromise they settled for shrimp alfredo. Peter mentioned needing to buy ingredients for the dinner and also a bit of restocking for the pantry since Wade has secretly been eating all his sweets (although Peter knew it’s been going on for a long time now). As a sweet gesture, Wade offered to accompany Peter with shopping...and Peter, being the stupidly dumb and optimistic person that he was, agreed. He has easily learned to regret his choice..

Wade’s sudden sharp inhale caused Peter to straighten his posture. “Oh my god, we absolutely need this!”

Looking at the item Wade pulled off the shelf, Peter scoffed. “No, Wade, we are not buying ginger snaps. You hate ginger snaps.”

“You obviously don’t know me at all,” Wade gasped, “I would never hate on any food-related product.”

“Yesterday you literally said that ginger snaps were Satan’s hemorrhoid.”

“Yeah, people who have this shit are like eight hundred years old, kind of like me.” Before the box could even drop inside the cart, Peter reached for it and placed it back on the shelf.

“I said no.”

“This sucks! You’re no fun when it comes to grocery shopping,” Wade pouted as the moved along, passing the sweets aisle and into the bread/cereal/rice/pasta aisle.

“It’s grocery shopping, Wade. You should have known how boring it was going to be when you tagged on to join me.”

“I swear, I think you’ve been a bit more stingy ever since you gained those few extra pounds. It’s honestly going to be the thing that drives us apart.”

“I’m a man in my forties; maintaining perfect health is a hard thing to come by at this time and age. Now help me get some wheat bread while I decide which pasta to do for our shrimp alfredo.”

Wade groaned like a child and whined the fifteen feet it took to travel to the wheat bread, retrieve it, and bring it back to the cart. Peter looked amused at his boyfriend, admiring the pouty look he wore on his face. “Was that so hard?”

“It was so hard, I almost called it my dick.”

Peter chortled and shook his head at how childish his boyfriend was acting at the moment. Looking between the bowtie pasta and the penne, Peter hadn't realized just how difficult the decision was to make. “I thought I was over that part of my life having to drag around moody and miserable human beings around the entire shop who I purposely choose to ignore… You never fail to make me feel young.”

“I only come with a one-hundred percent satisfaction rate, baby. I don’t disappoint.” Deciding his boyfriend was taking too damn long, he did the selection for him, throwing in the box of penne pasta and shelving the bowties. The scarred man winked with both eyes at the same time and Peter almost walked away right there he couldn’t handle another moment like this.

“Oh my god… Okay! I forgot to get alfredo sauce for the dinner. You stay right here…” Peter pointed at the spot Wade was standing. “...Don’t move…” He jabbed at where Wade was standing. “At all.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Wade saluted off with his left hand to Peter who blinked slowly once before slowly pacing away–already deciding to never take another Wilson grocery shopping ever again. Wade watched admiringly at his beloving SO while Peter walked down the aisle and left him with the big responsibility of watching the cart.

An easy distraction caught Wade off guard–his phone rang. Checking the caller ID, he didn’t hesitate to pick up the call. “Hey, Weez? You better be telling me something good.”

“I could but it’ll be your Christmas present,” Weasel blandly jokes. “I narrowed down the search radius from last tracked locations from the security footages the twins were spotted at a few days ago and got a good guess on where those two jerkwads are at the moment.”

Wade let out a frustrated breath. It’s been nearly two weeks since he lost tracings of the Wilson twins back in the car chase of chapter four. Weasel and Wade were trying to find them before any other mercenaries or team-ups met up with them and claimed their $700K. “Is it anything you can quickly fill me in on?”

“Kids headed down to the D.C. area. I only got a few more grainy images of the two at some fast food joints and passing by some traffic cameras. They usually dip into some alleys and I lose them. They pay everything in cash, no debit or credit card use seen upon observation.”

“What about cell phone usage?” Wade asked.

“No calls have been made through. Either they don’t have phones or they got no one to talk to, which thinking about both possibilities, I can’t decide which is sadder.”

“Obviously it’s the fact they don’t have phones. They could at least talk to each other. It’s not half as bad as talking to the voices in your head.”

“Yeah, that’s probably the worst.”

Wade took the phone off his ear and flicked off his middle finger at the receiver before returning it back to his ear. “Please note that I just promptly showed off my middle finger as a way to say Fuck You.”

“Note has been taken, looked at, and flicked off of a cliff.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

“So there’s no tracking of the twins other than by security cameras. They may not be using their phones to communicate but that does not rule out that they may have another source of communication. No cards are used, but they pay primarily in cash. Now, placing myself in the position of a runaway teenage girl, what would I do if I needed food, money, and a shelter in the quickest way possible? All while not being tracked…” Wade hummed as the voices in his head started to converse and get him thinking.

“Honestly, I’d just strip for a living.”

Wade and Weasel both paused before the realization stuck down on them at the same time. “Holy fuck, I’m a genius.”

“Use reference spots. Send me the location when you find it, I’ll go take care of them as soon as I’m done here.”

“Already ahead of you!” Weasel said before ending the call. Wade clenched his fist from excitement.

“Who was that?”’

Wade jumped at the sudden presence of Peter standing RIGHT behind him, looking at him curiously looking up at him with a stern look. Wade’s brain scrambled to make up some excuse over what Peter could have possibly overheard while he was on the phone.

“Ah fuck, Pete. You can’t just do that to an old lil lady like me. I could have died of craneofaringioma.”

Peter moved around Wade to drop the alfredo sauce into the cart with the rest of the groceries. Brown eyes looked expectantly at Wade who still hadn’t answered the question the older man asked him. “Was it Weasel? Who you were talking to?”

“How’d you know?” Wade frowned.

“Who else do you talk to besides me and him?”

“Okay. Ouch.” Peter’s eyebrow jumped up, still waiting for confirmation from his boyfriend. “It was Weasel. A thing came up and I’m needed to leave for a while. He’s sending me the travel details now.”

“Oh,” Peter hummed, oddly sounding neutral over the new information. “Should we delay our shrimp alfredo dinner?”

Wade opened his mouth to answer, but a vibration of his phone didn’t let him speak. An incoming text opened up providing exact details on where to find his duo targets of the Wilson twins. Smiling slightly, he pocketed his phone and looked at his boyfriend. “Never. Nothing’s as important than dinner with my boo.”

“Good,” Peter nodded, content with his answer. He pushed against the cart and the boyfriends started to move down the aisle, Wade groaning when Peter made them skip pass the chip aisle purposefully.

* * *

Holli and Chandler Parker were twenty-year-old twins brought up under the worst circumstances. Birthed by a teen, druggie mother who did not know the first steps of taking care for children, much less herself, they didn’t last more than two years before mom got caught up with the wrong group and the brother and sister were sent off to foster homes. Having never met their biological father, the only parental figure they had grown accustomed to was their social worker. Bouncing from home to home, they never were able to fit in with any of the families to stay more than eight months at a given place. They were constantly accused of stealing property, assaulting the other children,  making no attempt to try and grow a family… They were unwanted and described ‘unlovable’.

It was in their tween years the two were introduced to something new they were really good at–drug dealing. Having taken oath into a gang, they sold hardcore drugs on the school grounds of their wealthy private school between eight in the morning to four in the afternoon Monday through Friday. It was also in those years, Chandler learned how talented he was with his dick and Holli fell for a boy named Richard, only two years older than she was. Selling drugs on the lowkey was a secret talent for the twins but trouble came after them. After years of dedication to the gang, rumors swirled of them being involved with rival gangs and sharing vital information in return for hefty cash… Before anyone could confront them of the rumors, they ran. Leaving their former life in the gang behind, they knew they would be capped upon questioning, whether the rumors were true or not.

This was their story… Or at least the one they put together before walking into the nightclub two weeks ago looking for work as strippers.

Several ladies bundled together getting ready for the night of money making they were set to dominate. A corner of the room was dedicated to patting glitter onto the unreachable places and the majority of the girls were helping out others finish with hair and makeup. A blonde twenty-year-old, Holli, sat at her glam station getting her hair curled by one of the hookers, Rosemary. Holli was looking at her phone which has remained unused for so long. On the screen, she could only look down at the text messages that were new in her notifications–from a former flame and love, Richard.

 

**Richie the Dickie: haven’t heard from you in a bit**

**Richie the Dickie: miss you a.m.**

 

Holli sighed softly at the text messages. She wanted nothing more than to answer back, or call him and hear the man's voice. She looked at the icon picture that was set for Richard–the picture of when the two of them were in high school, cheek to cheek, grinning widely at the camera as they stood in front of the school bus lot. They were so young back then; she was always entranced with the way Richard presented himself, and how great he took care of her. The one thing that she hated of their relationship was how much her brother hated and despised Richard. Richard had always treated her like a princess, but her brother always played like a little brother to him (but in a pathetic way, you know, when the older sibling doesn’t give a crap). It drew a line between what she openly shared with Richard and what she could speak comfortably to her twin about.

She felt a nudge at her shoulder and she looked up to see Rosemary looking at her with a concerned look on her face. “Hey girl, you good?”

“Yeah, just–got a cramp. PMS and all,” Holli excused.

“Mm, that an old boyfriend of yours?” She asked, eyes directed at the screen on display.

“No, he’s more of a… a former pimp.”

“Guuurrlll! Ain’t there nothing worse than when a pimp falls for your pasty ass. My old pimp fell head over Gucci heels for me when I was a sweet and young thang like ya.”

“What happened?” The question slipped from her lips without realization.

“Oh, he beat me to a pulp on 47th street when I got out of the ring and worked for a guy offering more than what my man was offering me before. He also ratted me out to the police for association with a drug cartel down in southern Virginia. I served about a year in jail and got myself a girlfriend behind bars he didn’t like very much, so he had her moved to a different correction facility. I got my revenge though, I just can’t speak about it legally.”

Holli didn’t try to continue the conversation. She knew better than to continue on a forbidden conversation with a hooker that had a curling iron just a few inches away from her neck. A few more minutes went by and her hair was finally finished being curled. “Alright, you done. Big Mama picked out for you to wear the lace cage bralette set. White or black, whichever one you decide is up to you.”

“Thanks, Rose.”

“No problem, girlie,” Rosemary blew a kiss in the air before going across to leave the back room. Rosemary passed by the room across from them which belonged to the male dancers, only to overhear Holli’s twin brother speaking to a blushing newbie he had pinned against the wall.

“–I did feel a little bad, but just a little bit. I mean how was I supposed to know my dick was going to drive the bitch into a coma. My fear was that she was going to wake up and deny the whole thing. So, while she was unconscious for the next three months, I made it a personal goal to fuck all of her friends and every eighth grader in the school, to prove how wrong Doreen was to everyone. And I did it–”

“Hey there good-lookin’, telling your Virginity story again?” Rosemary seductively asked her most favorable man.

The blond man smirked back, eyeing her up and down suggestively, “Talk to yourself. Apparently, Lola hadn’t heard the origin story of the hundred-year-old tree trunk I got hiding in my pants.”

“I only heard it was big,” Lola blushed timidly. Chandler liked how pink her cheeks blushed as he caught her eyes wander down to the home of the one-eyed monster that hid inside.

“It’s huge, too huge for your virgin ass to handle on the first week of work though,” Rosemary warned as she took the new dancer’s wrist and started to pull her along. “Come on, girlie, we got to get you glammed up.”

Lola looked back longingly back at Chandler, a soft cry slipping through her lips realizing how wet she was over having such a hot and overly attractive man give her so much attention (especially one with a rumored thirteen-inch dick). Chandler grinned at the stumbling newbie before he turned back to his twin sister who was fixing her hair at her glam station, and put on some dark merlot colored lipstick. “Don’t tell me Rosemary is fucking tonight. Chick is Patient Zero to like five new STIs a week.”

“Doesn’t stop you from fuckin’ her,” Anna pointed out.

“Hey, a good lay is a good lay,” Chandler grinned as he leaned against his sister’s glam station. “What are you set to do tonight, Miss Holli?”

“Dancin’, like usual. What ‘bout you?”

“Fucking, like usual,” he shrugged. “Got a whole bachelorette party set to come in tonight. I already know I’m gonna spend most my night scrubbing the Gonorrhea and Polio off my dick once I’m done with that orgy fest.”

Holli suppressed the urge to burst out laughing. “I thought you were going to be with Big Mama tonight.”

“I thought so too until this party booked. I’m not complaining. Big Mama loves money more than she loves sex, and I love anything more than Big Mama,” Chandler shuddered.

As funny as it was too her now, she knew her brother honestly hated what he was set to do. Used as a sex object by all the other strippers and rented by large groups for fun, it was the reason he knew being in this line of work would be good and bad for him: Good for the money he was brought in and the promise of shelter by fucking the HBIC (Head Bitch In Charge aka Big Mama) and bad because sex was starting to be no fun and seem like work now. He was good at what he did though; good dick like what he be giving made any woman think they were in love.

“Have fun with that. Help me decide?” Holli walked over to her clothing options and held them up against her chest. “White or black?”

Chandler’s eyebrow raised, “Do I really have to choose?”

“No, but I’m just gonna pretend your opinion matters.”

Chandler rolled his blue eyes. “White.”

“Oh good, I was going to pick that one anyway,” Holli smiled before racking the black set and taking her outfit to the changing corner.

Chandler made his way out of the room to go to the restroom. If he was going to be fucking bitches until their cervixes dilated ten centimeters then he’s going to need to pee before all these women leave their significant others just to ride his dick into the sunset.

Pushing open the door to the men’s restroom, he took his place in front of one of the urinals. He threw his head back and released a deep sigh at the sweet feeling of release of his full bladder. Honestly, this feeling was better than coming balls deep in any tight virgin pussy put in front of him. Finishing up, he tucked himself back in and turned around to the sink to wash the hands he’ll be finger blasting the juices out of vaginas with. Approaching the sink, something was balled up and placed right in the middle of one of them, creating suspicion for the blond fucker-for-hire. He took it out and upon realization of what it was he couldn’t help but exclaim the sinking feeling that settled in his chest.

“Aw, fucking shit.”

* * *

“What’s your name, handsome?” The words rolled off of her lips so smoothly, it was as if a music box played as her vocal cords. Holli wore her white bralette set, trailing her fingers over her laced hips and through her long blonde locks. The sleaze was focused primarily to the prominent bust she was promoting by squeezing her biceps against the side of her boobs–he was obviously a boob guy.

“Michael,” the man whimpered out just as Holli started to bounce her breast a bit to the beat of the song playing through the surround sound speakers of the club.

“Michael, huh? You know, my daddy’s name was Michael, and I love my daddy very, very, very much… Be my daddy, Michael?”

“Oh yes…” Michael blubbered, too entranced with the pair of breasts that were literally right there in front of his face, jiggling and bouncing to a perfect rhythm. Holli straddled his lap, smirking at the bills being stuffed in the waistline of her panties and bigger bills in between her Double Ds.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Holli slowed the motion of her hips when the tingling in her head started to go off softly. She felt eyes on her–correction: She always felt eyes on her, but this feeling, warning her off, was new and distracting. She threw her head back and glanced over to meet with several pairs of eyes. A man with hooded eyes glanced upon her form. It may not be intentional staring but she could easily tell his eyes were shifting between her and everything else in the room. He was different among the other guys that filled the chairs as this one was obviously...nervous? With a hoodie on to cover his head, it placed a shadow over his skin until the strobe lights crossed over him. A hand was shoved into the muff because that’s not suspicious at all. She narrowed her eyes at the large body trying to seem small as he tapped occasionally on a full glass of scotch on the table he occupied lonesomely.

He took a brave second to look over to the blonde on the geezer that was too focused on her boobs to catch Holli was only moving involuntarily to the beat of the song playing. He turned back when he caught the blonde’s glaring stare. His lips moved and he lifted the glass to this lips. Holli hummed before she pushed the pervert’s hands off of her hips with a little too much force and she moved towards the loner causing spiked warnings to flow through her head. She moved her hips seductively as she made way towards him, body visibly tensing the closer she got. Oddly, the closer she approached, the less the ringing in her head got.

“Hi,” the blonde huskily spoke as she ran one hand over the man’s shoulders and the other down his arm until it stopped at over the hand gripping the empty glass of scotch. His hand had a rough and bumpy texture to it which caused the corner of Holli’s lip to twitch.

The man cleared his throat audibly but still refused to lift his head any higher than where it was, “Hi there!”

“I hope you don’t mind the company. I saw you staring at me over there, and I couldn’t help but be drawn to you…” The volume of Holli’s voice lowered the closer to his ear she got. Her eyes wandered over his body and muscles. He was exactly her type: muscular and awkward by appearance but he was probably rough in the bed–just how she liked it. Her mind ran back to Richard and his text earlier that night, but she quickly shooed that thought away. As much as she missed him, she needed to live in the moment.

She let her fingertips trail up the hoodie sleeve, questioning how the guy wasn’t hot under the stuffy atmosphere of the club. She walked around him, fingers trailing behind her step, tracing his outline. On his other side, she was able to give him a much better view of her body as she bent over the table and reached for the empty scotch glass. She took a melting ice cube out of the glass and brought it up to her lips, running the cube over it twice before she inserted it between her lips. She shifted from side to side in her mouth while she twisted her body so the man was leveled to her toned stomach. Up her laced panties and up her stomach, she trailed her fingers with the water droplets that had melted due to the ice cube she held. She stood up and crushed the ice cube with her teeth, licking her lips when she let the small bits and collected water swallow down her throat. Holli’s hands ran over around his neck and one leg hitched up to his side.

“What’s your name, handsome?”

“Wade.”

“Hmm,” Holli moaned. “Wade. I like that name. You know my daddy’s name was Wade...”

“Ah, the daddy issues card. What would your actual daddy think if he knew you were here?” Wade smirked.

“I don’t know. I never met the man…” The blonde’s manicured hands ran up the man’s thigh, thumb itching a little too close to his No-No Square. His eyes widened as he watched all of this process. His reaction was not over the fact that this woman was willingly giving herself to him. No, it was the fact it was happening and NOTHING WAS HAPPENING. Wade hummed in confusion. Holli caught onto this. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m not sure if I’m not getting hard because the Daddy Kink card has been simply overused in this fandom or if its because if I did react the readers would be so turned off they would close the link the moment anything sexually explicit happens between us? It’s probably both. They probably know something that I haven’t learned yet but my body knows better than to do anything that isn’t with the brunette mistress waiting for me back home.”

“Uhhhhh–right…” Holli looked more confused than she should be at this moment.

“I don’t want to make anything awkward for anyone here, so I’ll cut to the oblivious but dramatic reveal… I’m looking for a pair of twins, Anna and Ben Wilson.”

The moment Holli heard those names slip through the man’s lips, the alarms were back to ringing in her head. Her breath hitched, “Who’s asking?”

“A man about to be $350K richer.”

Anna pushed away from the man in the chair and barely had time to turn away before a gun was pulled off of safely and a bullet was shot in between her chest. She fell hard against the wooden floor. Gasping for air to fill her lungs, the drowning noise that surrounded her all seemed to be fast motions. Wade stood over her body as she struggled for air and holding grip of the real world. A menacing smirk took its comforting place on Wade’s chapped lips as he looked down at her dying body.

“Well, that was easy.”

It hurt.

It hurt like a fucking bitch. A tear ran down the side of her face at the mere thought of how pathetic she probably looked trying to fight for her life–a life she fucked up in every possible way. She felt herself losing, and it was in her final minute she spent trying to remember what were the last words she verbally said to her dad.

A large thump grabbed the attention of both the dying woman and her killer. Turning a heavy head to the sound, her blurry vision caught a bright red suit with black tracings, similar to that of… Deadpool?

•

“...They probably know something that I haven’t learned yet but my body knows better than to do anything that isn’t with the brunette mistress waiting for me back home.”

Holli did not speak a word. She heard those words before–no, she’s heard those words already. She looked around her to see the exact same scene she had just played in. She looked down at her functioning body and for no bullet hole to be placed in the middle of her chest. Her eyes started to whelm up trying to differentiate what is and what has been. She died. She felt herself die, and she could faintly feel a tingle at the memory(?) of dying. But she was alive and well… Did she die? Did she envision something?

“I don’t want to make anything awkward for anyone here, so I’ll cut to the oblivious but dramatic reveal… I’m looking for a pair of twins, Anna and Ben Wilson.”

The alarms were back to ringing in her head. It was the same as before. The same steps, the same words. She looked up wide-eyed at the man in the hoodie, suddenly afraid of what the next moment will bring. “Who the hell are you?”

“A man about to be $350K richer.”

“NO!” Anna screamed as she pushed with all of her built-up strength against the man sending him flying almost completely across the room. The room all moved fast as all the attention was now on her and the man who can fly. She was absolutely not going to die. Not like this, she wasn’t. Her head was banging with alarms and warnings of danger she did not know what to focus on. She absolutely knew she had to get out of there and the situation. She flung off her heels and pushed off the guys out of the way, starting to run when she crashed against someone that literally stopped right in front of her. Looking up only to come face-to-face with a red mask with large white eyes, nearly had Anna crying in fear. Leather gloves grabbed a hold of her bicep and oddly the presence in front of her seemed familiar. “Deadpool…” Anna whimpered, knees suddenly feeling weak.

“Cool, huh?!” An etched grin visibly appeared on the mask.

“Let me go!” Anna cried harshly pulling herself away from the anti-hero.

“Anna, stop! It’s me! It’s me!”

Anna nearly snapped her neck at the recognizable voice that spoke behind the mask. “Oh my god…How?” She looked down at the figure in the red suit–only able to do one sweep up and down before a disturbing groan came from behind her.

“As much as I would love to explore the sudden strength kink I just developed, I really need you to die.” It was Wade who said the chilling words. The hood was down, revealing the horrendously ugly mug he was rightfully trying to hide before. Anna felt the bile in her stomach try to make way up her throat as her sharp eyes were able to pick up on how deep the scars carved into his skin. The large openings on the top of his bald head seemed to make his skull look weirdly shaped. Having felt his hand and now seeing his face, Anna didn’t even want to see what was underneath all the clothes. What sent a thrilling chill down the spiderling’s spine was the bewildered and crazy look in his eyes. The pupils were bright blue, matching her own, but the white of his eyes was yellow… unnatural, inhumane, absolutely wicked.

“Holy puppy in a blender, what the fuck happened to you?!” Deadpool cringed as he caught sight of the wild man charging at them.

“Fuck, I knew leaving it in the bathroom was a bad idea,” Wade huffed before he raised his gun to aim at the man in the Deadpool suit. Anna harshly pulled the man in red away from harm’s way, taking the hits of three bullets in order–striking her in the hip, the shoulder and finally the temple.

••

“A man about to be $350K richer.”

Anna entered the scene screaming, applying all her strength to thrust Wade across the room and crashing through the opposite wall of the room. The alarms in her head were distracting and giving the blonde a pressing migraine. She kicked off her heels and took off towards the backrooms. She was stopped by the sudden appearance of a red suit and white eyes stopping in front of her. She did not hesitate to take his forearm and started to pull him along behind her.

“Woah! What the fuck!”

“Come on, Ben!” Anna screamed as she passed the backroom veil and aimed for her glam-up station to take what she could in the only moment she had.

“How’d you know?!” Ben asked his hectic looking twin.

“No time to talk. We’re leaving!"

“Leaving? Why?!” Ben asked, his voice muffled under the mask he took off just a second later.

“Fucking WHY? He is here! Or-Or Deadpool is here! He-he killed me, or he tried to! Fuck Ben I can’t explain right now! Get the backpack and let’s fucking go!” Anna yelled and she took her traveling pack which had the only things she was living off of in the last few weeks. Ben moved fast to his designated area in the other room across from the girl’s. Anna didn’t have time to check what was in her bag. She used her one minute to slip on a shirt, a pair of shorts, and her slip-on sneakers.

A cry of distress traveled to Anna’s ears and caused her heart rate to rise. She swung the backpack on and sprinted to the next room, the sight awaiting her nearly making her heart drop. Wearing a devilish smirk was Wade, driving one of Deadpool’s katanas right through Ben’s abdomen. Ben was grasping tightly onto Wade’s shoulders, looking back into his yellow eyes with the most fear stricken look Anna has even seen take over his face.

Anna couldn’t waste another moment waiting for their inevitable end. Thwiping her natural webbing at Wade to lunge him backward away from her brother. Anna wrapped the scarred man up and kicked him hard enough to trip and crash down with a rack of clothing.

“This tag team shit is no fair–!”

After webbing his mouth shut, Anna picked him up with little to no strength, hauling him against the wall and sticking him to it. Ben spit out the blood that had gurgled up his esophagus when he pulled the sword out of his healing skin with a pained groaned. With his body having already healing around the sharp object, pulling it out hurt much worse than when the man had jammed it in. The brother looked murderously at the man struggling to get free from his sister’s thick webbing. Taking a step forward, Ben raised the katana blade ready to shove that deep through the man’s chest but a pull on the object caused the sword to slip between his grip.

“No, Ben!” Anna said sternly, katana now in the grasp of her fingers. “No more.”

“He stabbed me!” Ben reasoned to her as his hand pressed against the gaping hole in the center of his torso.

“No. We’re done. We need to go, now!” Anna flicked the sword towards Ben, blood splattering against her clothes. Ben growled, taking the sword yet glaring his eyes at the man held still by webbed bondage. “Don’t forget your bag.”

Anna was out without another word, making her way towards the exit in the backroom. Ben took a second to collect himself. Taking hold of the pistol that was on the floor next to his dangling feet, Ben’s lips curved upward to a mischievous grin. Wade’s jaw locked, already knowing what to expect of the next moment to play out. “No hard feelings, man. I just need to buy some time.”

Wade swallowed hard before he closed his eyes just as the blonde former merc aimed and fired a bullet straight through the man’s temple. The corpse’s head banged against the wall before lulling forward, blood already dripping on the floor from the hole blown into him. Ben hummed in satisfaction before taking possession of the gun in his bag and following his sister’s trail.

Stepping out to the dark street, Ben noticed how the atmosphere was just as stuffy as it was in the club. It wasn’t hard to find Anna just standing at the corner, head looking out into the distance. Ben crept up quietly until reaching her side. He hitched his backpack over his shoulder before looking at her expectedly.

“What do we do now?” Ben questioned.

Anna remained perplexed. What were they going to do? The very last thing they had ever expected to resort to had just turned into a bust… If one strip club was bugged, so were they all. There was absolutely nothing left to do for them, except…

_Always remember if living in the apartment doesn’t work out or you two are tight on money, you can always come home… Don’t be afraid to give me a call._

Home. They could always go home.

Turning to look down the deserted street they stood on, nothing stood to her left but at her right, she had her twin brother who looked at her with so much trust at what to do with their next move. She bit back the overwhelming feeling of regret she had for having put them through all of this… entering into the dangerous life of selling and killing and resorting to giving away their bodies… It was all her fault… And Ben still looked at her to do the right thing.

And she will.

She looked down to his hand and slipped her own into his and squeezed tightly, looking up at him with a watery smile. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

Before they could even set foot back into Queens, they desperately needed to clean up. Stopping at an empty 24-hour laundromat to wash their bloody clothes. Upon opening her bag to retrieve her original set of clothes she had run away with, Anna had to throw it in with her bloody clothes due to being covered in dry food patches and dirt. She sat on the adjacent wall to where Ben sat focused solely on deep scrubbing the Deadpool suit he had stolen with only warm water, laundry detergent (in replacement to soap), and a wet cloth. All the scrubbing was causing a heavy stench of blood to fill the laundromat. The redder the yellow cloth, the more scrunched up Ben’s face got.

Anna sat staring at her brother, embarrassingly enough only her lace caged bralette set, and Ben in his spare pair of boxers. The blondes could only hope no trouble and no person stumbled upon the sight of two heavily exhausted and barely naked twenty-year-olds at a deserted laundromat at midnight.

“Why’d you take the suit?”

Anna’s voice was a new sound that bounced off the walls of the place they occupied. Ben neither reacted to her voice nor her question, continuing his focus on the dark red suit that sat heavy on his lap.

“I went in to use the bathroom and there it was just sitting on the sink. It looked pretty badass so I wanted to see how I looked in it.”

“It suits you.”

Ben snorted contently, “Thanks.”

Anna took a deep breath, trying to keep awake in such a boring surrounding. “How’s your stomach?”

His sister noticed how her brother’s shoulders tensed at the mention of what had happened between him and Wade back in the dressing room. Ben’s eyes has yet to look up from the Deadpool suit since he started to work on it. “You know…”

Anna slowly nodded. “Time?”

“I didn’t count.”

Anna knew that was bullshit. The recovery time must have been too close to give Anna the comfort she needed at the moment. The sister subconsciously raised her hand up to the middle of her chest– _a bullet was placed in between her chest_ –and could still feel the pressure of having something so small drive right through her, set to take away her life– _and it did._ Anna stood up and made her way to the Women’s bathroom, bile suddenly rising up to make a release. Slamming the stall door open, she dry heaved over the toilet–

 

_–It hurt–_

_–Gasping for air to fill her lungs–_

_–scars carved into his skin–_

_–the bewildered and crazy look in his eyes–_

_–bright blue, matching her own, but the white of his eyes was yellow–_

_–striking her in the hip, the shoulder and finally the temple–_

_–katanas right through Ben’s abdomen–_

 

–Anna pushed the door to return back into the main room. Ben’s laughter caught her off track. Walking towards her brother, she noticed him on the phone as he continued scrubbing the red and black suit. His bright blue eyes caught her form and he smiled sadly at her. “Hey dad, Anna’s back, you wanna talk to her?”

“Dad?” Her voice cracked at the singular word. When the phone was offered to her, she did not hesitate to take it and press the receiver against her ear. “Hi, Dad!”

“ _Well, hi there, stranger!_ ” Anna erupted into laughter at the sound of his voice. A hand went up to her mouth as she tried to hold back the sob she desperately wanted to release.

“Oh Dad, you don’t know how nice it is to hear your voice.”

“And it’s precious to hear yours too, but whose fault is that, hm?” Peter jokingly accused her over the phone.

Anna laughed again. She could see her dad having a pointed look on his face right now, knowing very much he was right. “I know, I’m sorry…”

“You’re fine, Anna. I’m just happy you guys had the time out of your busy schedules to call this time around. I bet a lot has happened.”

“And a lot has,” Anna sniffled as she played with the lace on her hip. She played fake scenarios and dramatized stories about her ‘internship’. Instead of sharing about how she had to display her body for perverts in attempt to pay off her hefty debt, or how Ben had to fuck a heavy set of clientele just so they could have a place to stay the last several weeks, or how something might be terribly wrong with her– _She died. She felt herself die_ –no. She shared about how she delivered a crazy batch of coffee to satisfy thirty-two sleep deprived physicists, the entire notebook of important notes and discoveries she had despite it only being a few weeks she’s been in the intern program, the mortal enemy she gained with being one of the two most outstanding interns to be selected for the program. Lies, lies, and more lies she spewed out to her dad over the phone and the heavy feeling she felt last time she spoke to him, yeah it only got heavier with every exclamation of proudness and excitement he expressed to her.

“We’re coming home, Dad,” Anna dropped.

“You are?”

Anna nodded although he couldn’t see her do the action. “Yeah, we are.”

“Freaking finally!” Peter exclaimed with glee. “You’ll have to let me know when you’re back. We’ll have dinner at my place, and I might even have a guest come over for you guys to meet…”

“A guest? Are we needing to place a stamp of approval on this so-called guest?” Anna teased slyly. Ben stopped his scrubbing to look up at his sister, eyebrow cocked at where exactly this conversation was going.

“Maaaayyyyybee. We’ve been seeing each other for a while now. He’s great company to be around.”

Anna hummed. “I’m sure if he makes you happy, we’ll have no problem getting along.”

“You guys are going to love him. You and your brother are actually a lot like him, it’s kind of...astonishing how alike you are.”

“Just makes me want to meet this guy even more.”

“...I’m glad.”

“I’ll let you go, Dad. It has to be almost one o’clock over there. What are you doing awake at this time anyway?” Anna asked.

“It’s only around midnight here. Besides, I couldn’t sleep…New York is too beautiful in the night to waste it with my eyes closed.”

“Well, I’ll let you be but I’ll let you say bye to Ben. I love you, Dad.”

“I love you, too, Annie May.”

Her heart fluttered at the sound of her birth name come out of her dad. After eight years of hating the name and the memories that came with it, tonight was the perfect time to remember how sweet her life was before she dug herself into such a big mess. Her fucked up life will always be played by Anna, but Annie May can always be cherished.

Passing the phone over to Ben, Peter exchanged some words with his son before having to let him go as well. “You better take care of your sister, Benjamin or else…”

Ben grumbled, “And I thought Anna was the one supposed to be watching out for me.”

“You two need to watch over each other. Your brother and sister–after I pass, you two are going to be all the other will have.”

“Come on, Dad, don’t talk like that...seriously,” Ben shook his head, not liking the way his dad was talking about an impending future that was not to come for a very, very long time. It only brought back feelings from eight years ago when Aunt May passed away–horrible and awful mourning feelings.

“I’m sorry. Just call me when you’re back in New York. Dinner’s on me, and I want you to meet someone.”

“Yeah, I heard. The Studmuffin, “ Ben toned teasingly.

“Oh shut up!” Peter scoffed while Ben laughed aloud. “Call me?”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Good. Bye, Ben.”

“Bye, Dad.”

The phone call ended and Ben looked up at his sister who was staring off, focused only on the things in her mind.

“Wade.”

“That’s my middle name, don’t wear it out.”

“No, not that. That was his name…”

“Dad’s boy toy?”

“No, fuck no! The man, who that tried to kill us… Deadpool I’m assuming.”

“His name is Wade? That’s a coincidence. Must be fake.”

“I don’t know…” Anna stated as she looked to her brother. The blonde female was thinking too much on everything that has happened to try and attempt to explain her thought process.

 

**Thoughts running through Anna’s head**

  * ****She’s pretty fucking sure she died twice (or envisioned her death two times)****


  * **Deadpool finds them, Wade always finds them**


  * **Ben was saying “Benjamin Wade Wilson” too much to be comforting at the moment**


  * **She died twice.**


  * **Her dad has a boyfriend?!? (How the fuck did that happen?!?!)**


  * **Is going back to New York the right thing to do?**


  * **She misses Richard so much…**


  * **She died twice right?**


  * **Why didn’t she die…?**



  

The twins continued to sit there in an empty laundromat, only wearing their undergarments as they wait for the clothes to finish in the washing cycle.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comment lovely things, leave questions for any verifications. School is back up so I'd rather do anything than that. 
> 
> Until next time! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated on any feedback. Also kudos as well and subscriptions!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
